


Brought Together

by Irespectyourship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Claiming, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursomes, Gender Roles, Infertility, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Nursing, Omega Allison Argent, Omega Isaac, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Orgies, Polygamy, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Werewolves, omegaspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irespectyourship/pseuds/Irespectyourship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton finds two omegas in desperate need of a new pack. Derek hopes that these new members will not bring an end to the fragile peace Beacon Hills has. Instead he finds that omegas were just what the pack needed to stay together. Along the way he finds out what it means to be a complete alpha and finds a sense of family he hasn't felt since the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the first story I am posting and I really want to hear your thoughts. Seriously be as brutal as you want, I want to know. This work has several chapters and I am going to update as often as possible. Hopefully I will post a new chapter once a week but I am in college so it will all depend on how many papers I need to write. If you want something in the story, let me know and I will do my best to accommodate to your wishes; however, I am writing this just for fun so if your idea alters my entire vision than sorry but I will stay true to my story. Hope you enjoy! -Elyssa
> 
> Edit: hey guys there was an issue with spacing before, so I went back and re-posted. thank you for reading, bookmarking, and commenting I really appreciate the support! And don't worry the next chapter will come pretty quickly, it is already playing out in my mind.

“What could Deaton possibly need from us” Peter grumbled from the passenger seat.

Derek grunted in response. The call had come in around 2:00 am, it had been a strange phone call; Deaton not even pausing to say hello before telling him that he and Peter needed to get down to his office immediately before hanging up. When the call ended he had grabbed his keys, dragged Peter out of bed, took Peter by the arm, and nearly sprinted to his Camaro. “I’m sure it’s something important” Derek muttered. The rest of the ride was silent as they both internally debated what Deaton could possibly need them for.  
The second the car stopped Peter and Derek jumped out and sprinted into the clinic. Wildly they looked around searching for any danger. There was nothing. Peter glanced over at Derek with a bewildered look on his face. “Deaton?” he called out. 

The door to the back room opened immediately as Deaton stepped out. The worry lines that had been spread across Deaton’s forehead smoothed out as the scent of relief spread through the room. “Derek, Peter, thank God you’re here” he said as he closed the door and sank into one of his waiting room seats. Derek and Peter edged into the seats across from him and leaned over resting their forearms on their knees.  
“So what is the problem Doc” Peter asked “everything seems fine to me.” Deaton took a deep breath and let it out with a whoosh. “Omegas”. Derek sat back in seat staring at Deaton’s face, “Come again?” Deaton sighed once more before beginning again “Omegas, I have a couple of Omegas in my back room.”  
Peter let out a breathy, disbelieving laugh, “ha-ha Doc very funny” His laughter died down however as Deaton continued to look seriously at them. A moment of awkward silence reigned before Derek finally spoke up. “Omegas, like actual omegas. Super rare were-wolves who can give birth despite their gender, Omegas.” “Yes” Deaton said a small smile lifting the corner of his lips. “And I have two of them in my back room.”  
Peter and Derek looked towards each other in shock. Deaton continued, “They were recently brought to me by some friends of mine.” Derek’s impatience began to show. “Okay, and? What did you need us for?” Peter quickly cut in, “hush nephew, he probably wants us to take them in! How lovely, that could be just what we need to finally pass that last step into becoming a proper pack!” Peter looked ecstatic. With Omegas in the pack, the cycle would be complete, an alpha to lead, lots of betas to follow orders and bring balance, and a couple of omegas to bear young and be coddled and punished as needed by the rest of the pack. 

Derek’s mouth fell open. “Is that true Deaton? That’s what you wanted to talk about?” “Well yes, that is hopefully the end result.” Derek thought that Deaton looked a little uncomfortable. “What are we waiting for then?” Peter exclaimed jumping out of his seat. “Let’s go meet them.” “Wait!” Deaton exclaimed “I have more I need to discuss with you.” Peter sat back down with a huff and settled himself in to listen.  
“These omegas are in a delicate situation” Deaton began. “They were with another pack for most of their lives.” “Wait.” Derek shook his head “don’t omegas normally stay with the same pack for most of their lives?” Derek had limited knowledge about omegas but as they were so rare he had never taken the time to learn more about them. However, even with his limited knowledge, something seemed off. Deaton frowned, “well yes normally.” Suddenly Growling echoed throughout the office. Derek turned to Peter in shock. The look on Peter’s face spelled out murder. “What did those sons of bitches do to those omegas?” he growled. Derek felt his blood run cold, not even in his crazed alpha state had his uncle sounded so angry. Scowling he turned back to Deaton, “tell us.” Deaton nodded and continued. 

“Peter is right; unless there is a serious case of abuse no one would dare taking an omega from their pack let alone two omegas. The pack alpha and even the betas would rather die than give them up. After giving them both a full medical exam and from what my friends could tell me about the condition they found them in, these omegas have been through a lot.  
One is male and one is female. They are both just now getting to breeding age, but they have been bred before.” “What?!” Peter gasped “their former pack impregnated them when they were still children?” Deaton laid his head in his hands for a moment. To Derek it seemed like he was trying to keep his composure. “Yeah”, Deaton said finally, “I can’t tell how many litters each has had but for sure each gave birth semi-what recently.” “Then where are they, the puppies?” Peter demanded an omega is fiercely protective of their young, they wouldn’t abandon them!” “From the state of their chests, both omegas had their puppies taken from them before they even got to nurse for the first time” Deaton admitted quietly. 

“Damn” Derek muttered. The situation was getting out of control. Even with his limited knowledge he knew how devastating the loss of a puppy could be to an omega let alone the loss of an entire litter.  
“They are still healing from the last beating their alpha gave them, so they are covered in bruises.” Deaton continued. “And even worse they are fading.” “Fading?” Derek repeated, “What the hell does that mean?” Peter stood up and began pacing, “an omega is dependent on skin to skin contact, in order to live they need reassurances and contact whether sexual in nature or in the form of something simple like a hug or cuddle. Without this and regular punishment for misbehaving, they begin to fade, which is basically just a term for the omega’s body slowly dying due to lack of contact.”  
During Peter’s speech Derek’s mouth had fallen open. How on earth did Peter know so much? Peter stopped pacing and looked over. “Oh close your mouth nephew; you’ll catch a fly if you keep it up.

“What is it that you would have us do Deaton?” Derek finally asked voice hoarse. “Take them in Derek. Please. They are in desperate need and they would be good for the pack.” “Omegas help ground werewolves and solve divisions” Deaton begged. Both Deaton and Peter were both staring at him now pleading looks in their eyes. 

“I just don’t know” Derek said softly. Deaton and Peter seemed to know what they were talking about, but there were so many other scenarios he could picture happening. “We are such a young pack in age and in how long we have been together. Even if nothing bad happened when we took them in, could we care for them properly?” Derek shook his head “Peter is the only one in the pack that has any knowledge of omegas, more than likely the rest of the pack haven’t even heard of them. Besides there is a sexual aspect to caring for them” It was here that Derek’s voice lowered to a whisper. “What if I can’t provide that for them?” 

“Doubting your sexual prowess nephew?” Peter laughed. Derek flashed his eyes red and let out a growl that seemed to shake the whole room. Peter let out a whimper and bared his neck immediately. Derek was shocked to hear two identical whines coming from Deaton’s back room. Wide eyed he looked back at Deaton. “Don’t worry” Deaton soothed. “You just frightened them, and don’t worry your instincts as the alpha will tell you exactly what they need. Besides, Peter and I will help whenever necessary.” “I just don’t know.” Derek sighed. 

Peter glanced over at Deaton before exhaling and stating, “Fine, we are at least looking at them before we leave though.” “Whatever” Derek said rolling his eyes at his uncle’s antics. And with that the three men headed towards the backroom where the omegas were. Deaton reached out and grabbed the knob, turning it and opening it slowly as if he was putting on a show. Derek looked through the doorway… and his heart… stopped.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally sees the omegas and instantly falls in love with them, giving in to his instincts while Peter laughs a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another chapter. I decided to post this one quickly for two reasons:  
> 1- I was too excited not to!  
> 2- It's Friday, and let's face it we all need something new to read for the weekend.  
> Quick question, would you guys prefer more chapters around 1,000 words or fewer, longer chapters? Let me know!  
> Thank you so much for all your support, comments, and Kudos (Kudoses, Kudi?) whatever the case thank you so much?  
> Enjoy the chapter! -Elyssa

Deaton had opened the door like he was presenting a show. After his heart got back into a rhythm Derek couldn’t believe how accurate that actually was. In the back corner of the room, lying on a blanket on the floor, were the omegas. 

Beautiful was the word that came to mind as he stared over at them. Small and lithe, completely naked and intertwined in such a way it was hard to see where one ended and one began. Their skin was pale and soft looking, Porcelain like, Derek’s mind supplied. Completely smooth and hairless marred only by the bruises marking their skin and several moles the boy had dotting his pelt like splashes of mud. Both had brown hair and though he couldn’t see their faces, he was sure their beauty matched the rest of them.

Derek startled as Deaton whispered in his ear. He hadn’t even heard him move he was so entranced by what was in front of him.

“The boy’s name is Stiles and the girl’s name is Allison.” Deaton whispered, “I got that much out of them before they collapsed.”

“Aren’t they gorgeous nephew,” Peter said placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder, “perfection in every way. It’s too bad that we aren’t taking them home with us.”  
Derek glared at his uncle, “I’ve made a decision Peter, and that’s final.”

To emphasize his point he let out a throaty growl to keep Peter in his place. Suddenly two beautiful sets of brown eyes opened wide and looked straight at him. Derek felt his wolf roar inside of him. Stiles’ eyes were a bright amber almost gold color while Allison’s were a rich brown. And their faces, God, their beautiful faces were even more gorgeous than he would have ever hoped. But then both tiny pink mouths framed with luscious lips parted and twin whimpers escaped.

All other sounds in the room cancelled out as Derek felt his wolf overtaking his body. His eyes flashed red and all he could think was

Claim… Claim… Claim… my Omegas… mine, mine, mine!

Peter watched, a small smirk on his lips as his nephew rushed to the blanket and scooped up both omegas into his arms before sitting down and cradling them on his lap.

Peter turned to Deaton, “I have a feeling that we will be taking them after all.” 

Deaton laughed motioning to the corner, “I believe your right.”

Peter spun around. Derek had his face buried in the necks of the omegas and he was licking them both in long broad stripes with his tongue. Both omegas were making greedy little noises trying to burrow closer to Derek’s chest. By the way his red eyes gleamed Derek was loving every second of the attention he was receiving.

“I gave them both birth control shots so they can’t get pregnant for around four months. By the way Derek seems to be scenting them I anticipate sex sooner than later.” Deaton informed Peter.

“You don’t say,” Peter snorted gazing with unashamed longing towards the group petting and scenting that was going on right in front of him.

“Inform me if anything is amiss, but if you’re ready you guys could go ahead and take them home.” Deaton smiled, “Congratulations.” 

Peter shook Deaton’s hand with a giant smile on his face. “Thanks Doc, I promise they are in good hands.”

“Derek?” “Derek it’s time to go home.” Peter whispered slowly approaching the blanket. 

Evidently he had gotten too close to quickly because Derek startled and let out a menacing growl. “Mine!” he growled, “they’re mine!”

Peter instantly bared his throat and knelt down. “Derek, its ok I know. I’m your beta remember? I’m here to help you take Allison and Stiles home where they will be safe.”

Derek felt his mind clear a bit. “Peter?” 

Suddenly he realized his situation. He was grasping two naked omegas to his chest. He could see the marks on their necks from his scenting. He bushed. “Oh um…” 

“It’s ok Derek your instincts kicked in. It’s not a bad thing.” Peter reassured trying to save his nephew some embarrassment. “And just look at them now” he cooed, “they look a lot healthier.”

Derek looked down at the small bundles tucked lovingly into his arms. During his wolfie daze he hadn’t even noticed their nudity. A wave of jealousy and possessiveness blew through him as he realized Deaton; a non-pack member, had seen his omegas naked. He quickly wrapped both omegas in blankets and cradled them like babies. Since then they had fallen asleep, cute little mouths agape letting out sleepy little snuffles. It also seemed Peter was right, more of their bruises had healed and there was a bit of blush in their complexions.

“I suppose we can take them home.” Derek said quietly

“You suppose?” Peter sassed with a grin. “C’mon let’s go I don’t know about you but I am dead tired.”

He reached out to carry Allison, but Derek let out a possessive growl and yanked her closer. She let out a tiny mewl at the rough treatment and Derek immediately let out a reassuring grunt and smoothed her hair back.

“Fine you can carry both of them, see if I care.” Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t quite keep the grin off his face however; his nephew’s affection for the two omegas was absolutely adorable. Getting Derek to bring the omegas home with them couldn’t have gone better if he had planned it himself.

And with that, he walked out of the clinic giving one last wave to Deaton with Derek hot on his heels carrying their new pack members. He quickly opened the passenger side door and let Derek climb in. He waited for Derek to gently rearrange Stiles further onto his lap before Peter quietly shut the door. He stood for a minute, smile growing as he finally walked around to the driver side. Not only did they gain a couple of adorable pack members, but Derek was in protective alpha mode so much, he didn’t even notice that he was letting his uncle drive his precious Camaro.


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Allison wake up to find themselves in a new pack. They are desperate to find out if their lives are about to improve or get even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I've decided that since I've gotten a mix of chapter length preferences I will post longer chapters, but still update just as frequently hopefully that works for everyone. In your comments many of you have very similar ideas to mine about the places this story will go so hopefully you will like the way I'm writing this. And yes sexy times are coming, I have decided to post sexy times in their own chapter because there are some who do not like to read it. This way they can skip the sex and still read and understand the story. Enjoy! -Elyssa  
> TRIGGER WARNING: there is brief mention of infanticide (the killing of babies) in this chapter. Nothing explicit at all, but I want to make sure you are aware.  
> Also there is brief mention (and by brief I mean very brief) of a Danny/Jackson/Lydia threesome. At each "sex chapter" I will leave a note about who is involved but in this chapter the mention is very slight.

Driving home was a feat in itself. Every bump in the road had Derek growling out a warning to be careful. The fact it was now around 3:30 in the morning didn’t help matters. Both Peter and Derek were very tired. Peter kept alternating between wanting to speed to get their omegas home quicker and driving slow to ensure that no possible harm could come to them.

At long last they made it back home. As usual a sense of peace came over Peter. As their pack had grown he had convinced Derek to rebuild their pack home. Now a sense of peace and safety entered him every time he saw the familiar porch swing into view.

“Alright then, we are home and I am dead on my feet, it is time for bed” Peter yawned. “I assume Stiles and Allison are sharing with you tonight?”

Derek grunted in return. Now that some of his excitement had run its course, he could feel his exhaustion. As he went to get out of the car he realized that as much as he wanted to, his exhaustion would not allow him to carry both omegas up to the second floor to his bedroom.

“Peter, get over here and carry Allison,” Derek muttered. “I need you to carry her up to my bedroom. Tomorrow at breakfast we will have to introduce them to the pack and explain what omegas even are, so be prepared because you are the one who knows the most about them.”

“Right” Peter said gently swinging Allison up into his arms. “I can do that.” 

Peter nearly cooed as Allison clenched a hand around the bottom of his shirt. He looked over to see Derek in the same situation. The two of them quickly walked into the house, thinking of nothing but getting to bed.

A light flashed on in the living room startling them. They spun around fangs and claws at the ready to attack. And there sitting in a sea green nightgown, looking regal as if the lazy boy was a gold plated throne, was Lydia.

“So that’s where you’ve been. I wondered what could possibly rouse Derek from bed at this time of night.” Lydia stated standing up and sashaying her way across the room. “Omegas huh?”

Derek forced himself to focus, retracting his claws and fangs. Now that he was sure there was no danger, annoyance took the place of awareness.

“Lydia, what in God’s name are you doing awake?” Peter asked frustration coloring his tone.

“Waiting for your return Alpha and Beta one” Lydia replied in a sickly sweet voice that screamed a warning to Peter for to stop sassing her. “Well really Jackson dozed off after having sex with Danny and then they both fell asleep so I had nothing better to do than to find out where our fearless leaders were sneaking off to in the middle of the night.”

Derek took a deep breath willing himself to calm down. Next to him he could hear Peter doing the same. 

“Fine, for now I’m going to ignore that for some reason you know about omegas. We will have a discussion at breakfast tomorrow so be there. Tell Jackson and Danny that late night sex is not an acceptable excuse for sleeping in, now goodnight.” 

And with that he headed up the stairs, Peter trailing behind him to his bedroom. He placed Stiles on the bed watching as the smaller male unconsciously curled up in the blanket. Derek shucked his jeans and Henley off leaving himself in his boxers. He turned around and climbed into bed, arm curling around Stiles until the omega’s head was lying on his chest. He reached an arm out to arrange Allison in the same position on his right as Peter placed her gently onto the bed.

The last thing he heard as he drifted off to sleep was a slight smacking as Peter kissed Allison on the forehead and then walked around to do the same to Stiles.

 

Stiles was warm. He was very warm. And safe, he had a nearly overwhelming feeling of safety. He didn’t hurt. Not a single part of his body ached, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so good. A bright light shone on his face. 

I must be dead, he thought. That’s the only explanation. Then he felt an arm move and brush past his body.

Stiles eyes flew open. No, not dead, not dead at all. He quickly took stock of his surroundings. He was in a bed. The light was sunshine coming through the drapes. Then he remembered the ghost arm he had felt. He slowly turned his head and gasped, immediately propelling himself backwards off the bed onto the floor. An alpha, a big alpha at that, was in the bed. He was asleep, Stiles’ mind reassured but who knew for how long. 

He vaguely remembered an alpha from yesterday, but he had been so out of it, last night seemed unclear. The last clear memory he had was back with the pack. Tears ran down his face as he remembered that moment. He had just woken up from the surgery, the surgery to remove his puppies. He had been so bad, mouthing off and refusing sex. That was his punishment; he was bad so they killed his puppies. He placed a hand on his now flat stomach, C-section scar already healed. His poor puppies. And darling Allison had been so gentle with him after… ALLISON!

Stiles snapped out of his thoughts at the reminder of his dearest friend. Where was she? Where was she? Where was she?! 

He stood up and edged his way slowly around to the other side of the bed. Oh, there she was, still sleeping. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Allison, wake up,” Stiles whispered “wake up.”

“Huh?” Allison yawned “what is it?” She opened her eyes and froze as she saw where she was. 

Stiles gently took hold of her arm and pulled her off the mattress. He pushed her behind him and backed them both into a corner of the room. They had royally screwed up. Omegas weren’t allowed to sleep on the bed, omegas slept on the floor or outside. And now in the first day they were with this new alpha, they had broken one of the biggest rules.

“We are going to be beaten so badly,” Allison whimpered. “We know better than to sleep on the bed.”

“I know,” Stiles whispered back “It will be alright, I will try and convince this new Alpha to let me take full responsibility.”

“No Stiles!” Allison gasped “I can’t let you do that!”

“Please,” Stiles reassured “Let me do this.”

Finally Allison nodded. She hated when Stiles hurt himself just to protect her but she knew that once he had made up his mind, she couldn’t change it. 

Derek woke to the sound of whispering. He opened his eyes and blinked. The omegas weren’t in bed anymore. He immediately sat up and quickly scanned the room looking for them. He found them kneeling in his bedroom corner, necks bared, and tears running down their faces. Stiles had placed himself in front of Allison as if to protect her. As confused as Derek was he felt a ping of how adorable he found it that Stiles was so protective. He stood up and stretched before looking back over at them. Under his gaze they cowered even more.

“What’s wrong guys, why so upset?” Derek asked gently trying not to scare them any further. Finally Stiles begin to speak.

“We’re so sorry Alpha,” he began with a shaky voice. “We didn’t mean to sleep on the bed.” Stiles steadied himself and spoke again. “I take full responsibility for breaking the rules. I ask only that you spare Allison, I’ll take the full punishment.”

“We’ll do better I promise” Derek heard Allison whimper from behind Stiles. 

He stared at them as he tried to process what Stiles had said. They thought they were going to be punished just for sleeping on the bed? He had put them there himself. He had no idea how to proceed.

He walked over to his door before yelling across the hall to Peter’s room. 

“Peter, get over here I need you!” Derek yelled. 

“Fine, fine” Derek could hear Peter mumbling.

Peter opened his door and walked in. He was in an identical state of undress as his nephew. Completely bare save for a pair of boxer briefs.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked 

“Stiles and Allison are awaiting punishment for sleeping in the bed.” Derek replied, mind still reeling. 

A look of understanding passed over Peter’s face. He walked over to the corner where the omegas were huddling and knelt in front of them. Allison ducked her head and Stiles cringed as he got closer. The alpha was huge, and this beta was nearly as muscular. The two of them could do serious damage to them. Peter reached out and ran his hands over their hair in short, light strokes.

“Good morning babies,” he cooed “Derek said that you think you’re in trouble, is that right?” 

A look of hope passed over Stiles’ face. This beta, Peter, seemed nice. Maybe he could convince Peter to lighten the punishment.

“I told Alpha we were sorry for sleeping on the bed,” Stiles explained, “we will be better we promise.”

“Oh baby.” Peter whispered. “It’s alright; Derek doesn’t mind that you slept on the bed. I promise that isn’t a rule here. You’re free to do what you like. In this pack it’s our job to take care of you guys. We aren’t going to punish you for something silly like that. Besides punishments are simple things like a spanking. We would never really hurt you.” Peter reached out and smoothed his thumb across Stiles’ cheek. 

“You mean it?!” Allison cried out, a big smile on her face. “You’re not like our old pack?”

“No little one,” Peter cooed, gently reaching out a taking her into his arms. “You’re safe here.” He gave her a peck on the forehead and rocked her. 

Stiles slowly stood up. This almost seemed too good to be true. He slowly walked over to Derek and stood in front of him.

“Is he lying?” He asked the alpha.

“No baby,” Derek said softly, “he’s telling the truth.”

A brilliant grin broke out on Stiles’ face. He jumped into Derek’s arms and nuzzled his throat before pecking little kisses all over Derek’s chest, neck, and face.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” The smaller male kept repeating with each kiss, tears running down his face for a completing new reason now. He didn’t think he had ever been so happy.  
Derek looked down at the little omega in his arms. Stiles’ smile was so beautiful. It made his whole face shine. Derek tightened his grip on the omega as Stiles wiggled around kissing him. Gosh he was in deep with these new pack members.  
As Stiles gazed at his alphas face he saw nothing but love and adoration. He wanted this gorgeous, lovely alpha and at that moment, he was going to have him. And with that he planted his lips on Derek’s kissed him with all his might, hoping his new alpha would feel the same.


	4. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles become mates and unexpected heats complicate matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I'm a day late with this chapter but to make it up to you, this chapter is more than twice as long as the others. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy! -Elyssa
> 
> BE AWARE: This chapter has sexy times in in. Now there is a bit of dub-con because of heats but nothing too triggering hopefully. In my story heats end with an alpha knot. In this chapter there is, Derek/Stiles, Peter/Stiles, Allison/Stiles, Peter/Allison, Derek/Allison

Stiles pulled away and stared up at Derek’s face. He hadn’t responded to the kiss, did that mean he didn’t feel the same. Stiles blushed and felt tears pricking in the corners of his eyes; his alpha didn’t want him after all.

Derek was in shock. Stiles had kissed him. How could Stiles want him? Did he really trust Derek that much? Did he even like him, or did he just feel like he had to?” Then Derek realized that he had yet to respond to Stiles. He quickly looked down and the tears forming in Stiles’ amber eyes.

“Oh no, Stiles, please don’t cry; I’m so sorry. You startled me is all,” Derek reassured, fluttering his hand around Stiles’ face unsure what to do to comfort him.

Stiles started to slide out of Derek’s arms onto the floor. Derek quickly put his arm under Stiles’ butt to keep him where he was. He needed to fix this, he couldn’t bear to be the reason Stiles was upset.

“You mean that you like me too?” Stiles whispered the water receding from his eyes and his lips pulling up into a smile. 

“Of course I do,” Derek said hugging Stiles even closer, “I was just so surprised you liked me.” 

“What’s not to like?” Stiles whispered. “You are my alpha.”

And with that Derek kissed Stiles right on the lips, licking and biting causing Stiles to let out a gasp parting his luscious lips allowing for Derek to lick into his mouth and suck on Stiles’ tongue. 

Heat flooded Stiles’ body. Arousal began pulsing in his groin and his mind grew hazy. He could feel slick beginning to form in his hole. He thought that the slightest touch would cause him to explode. He broke the kiss with a gasp. He didn’t realize it, but his eyes had tuned a bright gold.

“What’s happening?” Stiles gasped starting to panic. He had never felt so turned on in his life, and certainly never when he was being intimate with an alpha. The only time he had gotten slick was when he and Allison made love to each other. Even then it was only a few drops. Their anatomy as omegas didn’t allow them to go beyond the very basics. His pretty, pink cock too small to do much for her and her lack of penis not allowing him to gain too much pleasure from her in return. 

Derek could feel Stiles’ heart rate rising. He began to smell something. He buried his nose in Stiles’ neck causing Stiles to whimper. Stiles smelt so good, a sweet smell that reminded him of honey and almonds. He forced himself to draw his face away from Stiles’ warm skin that was beginning to glisten.

“Peter, what is happening?” Derek growled.

“Stiles has gone into heat Derek,” Peter exclaimed. He was beaming. “Deaton said that once our omegas accepted you as their new alpha their bodies would send them into heat in order to complete the bond between you.”

Peter sniffed at Allison who was still laid in his arms. His mouth began to water. She smelled like peaches and vanilla. He looked at her face, her lips were parted as she panted and her eyes had turned a brilliant gold.

“It would seem that Stiles’ heat has set off Allison’s” Peter called to Derek. “The only way to end an omega’s heat is to have an alpha knot them Derek. If you don’t they will get increasingly uncomfortable and begin to hurt.” 

Peter could tell Allison was getting increasingly uncomfortable. She was rocking her hips on his thigh trying to get friction on her aching core. She was digging her tiny hands into his leg, trying to hold in her desire to be fucked. A sudden burst of scent flooded Peter’s senses. He knew Derek needed to get in her soon.

At that moment Allison let out a little howl, “please, please, please it hurts so bad” she cried, kicking her legs and throwing her head back, offering her throat. 

Peter could feel her heartbeat speeding along in her chest. He reached up and stroked a hand across her ribs trying to soothe. It helped slow her heart rate a little but he knew affection from him couldn’t stop her heat. He looked to Derek who was staring at Allison with undeniable lust in his eyes. He was so aroused his pupils seemed to have swallowed his entire iris.

“Help her! Please!” Stiles cried, tears running down his pink cheeks, “she needs you first please!” 

As Stiles’ exclamation sounded through the nearly silent room, Derek knew he couldn’t hold back anymore. Derek looked at his uncle. He could feel his wolf taking over the longer he smelled the delicious scents filling the room and could hear the pitiful whines of his omegas. His eyes filled with red.

“Peter, I need you to take care of Stiles while I help Allison.” Derek ordered. 

As much as he hated to, Derek knew that he couldn’t take care of both omegas like he wanted to. He would have to trust Peter to help Stiles while he fucked Allison.

“Of course” Peter nodded. He was secretly pleased but he didn’t dare let that emotion show on his face. Ever since the omegas’ scents had permeated the room he could feel his senses going crazy. 

“Don’t you dare put your cock in him either,” Derek growled as he carried Stiles closer to the bed. “He’s mine.”

Normally Derek wouldn’t mind Peter fucking Stiles, god knew that sexual exploration and expression was a huge aspect of pack life, but for some reason this was different. He had felt a connection to Stiles from the moment he had first laid hands on him. Today was special, if Stiles allowed him to, he would claim Stiles as his mate. There was no way he was going to let Peter have him first.

Peter lifted Allison up and placed her on the bed. No sooner as he had done so Derek barreled past him nearly shoving Stiles at him.

“Shhh… I’m here now, I’ll take care of you” Derek whispered lying over Allison’s body, running his hands gently up and down her sides before going to a rest cupping her breasts. 

“Please” Allison gasped, arching her back bringing her breasts close enough to Derek that he pulled a nipple into his mouth and began to suckle at it. 

He began a maddening rhythm. He could feel her nipple hardening and could feel her heart pulsing as her arousal grew more and more potent and she neared release. Her hands reached up and her fingers curled deep into his hair. Just as he felt her muscles begin to tighten in orgasm, he released her breast with a wet, pop. He admired his work in the form of a dark bruise as she gasped and whined. He had cut off her pleasure just as she was falling over the edge. 

“No!” she whined. “Please, let me cum, please!” she was crazy in her desperation; she was nearly ready to promise anything just to be able to get relief.

Derek smirked with his teeth bared in an animalistic grin. He bent down and captured her other nipple in his mouth. With a gasp Allison tried to hurry him along by pulling on his hair, but Derek was not about to let that happen. With one arm, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms up above her head. With his free arm he trailed his fingertips down her body before reaching her warm center. And with that he plunged two fingers into her slick opening. Allison howled as her release hit her. Her body arched into Derek’s and her vision became spotty.

She came back to herself as tiny jolts of pleasure began pulsing through her. She opened her eyes only to screw them shut again as Derek mouthed at her neck and rubbed her spot above her opening. She felt so good. When Stiles and her had made love, well in the limited way they were able to, Stiles had stroked that spot a little, but not with the intensity that her alpha was now doing. She forced her eyes back open as a loud whine sounded. She looked over to where the sound originated and let out a gasp at how hot the scene before her was.

Peter had finally taken off his underwear. Allison could see the purple head of his cock poking out from underneath Stiles. And Stiles, Stiles was riding two of Peter’s fingers like his life depended on it. She could see his rim pulling at Peter’s knuckles as he lifted himself up and down. He was straddling Peter’s lap and she couldn’t see Stiles’ face but the angle of his head and the moist noises coming from that direction told her that he was licking and biting at Peter’s nipples. An action she noticed Peter greatly appreciated as he threw his head back with a breathy moan.

“Aren’t they gorgeous?” a rough, deep voice growled into her ear. Allison gasped she had been so absorbed in the sight in front of her she hadn’t even felt Derek remove his mouth from her neck.

“Look how good Stiles is being for Peter” Derek continued, licking a wet stripe behind Allison’s ear. “Getting ready to take my cock in his little hole; isn’t he being so good baby?” 

“So good” Allison whimpered as Derek took his hand off her arms and began thrusting his fingers into her opening, still rubbing her clitoris with his other hand. “You’re so good Stiles!”

“You are being very good too baby girl” Derek cooed “now are you going to let me in? Are you going to let me fuck you, be everything you need?”

All Allison could do was nod. To Derek it looked like if she nodded her head any harder her neck would snap.

“Alright, alright, thank you baby girl, here we go” Derek whispered adoration clear in his tone. He placed the head of his cock at her opening and began gently pushing in still rubbing her clit with his palm. As he got all the way in he groaned at the warmth and tightness that surrounded him. He waited for Allison to adjust to his girth running kisses across her breasts and down her abdomen. When Allison’s face smoothed out from discomfort to pure pleasure, Derek knew she was ready. He pulled halfway out and then plunged back in, a pleased groan coming from both of them.

Stiles was lost in his pleasure. Peter’s fingers were so much thicker and longer than either his or Allison’s. Every couple thrusts by his hips let them brush a spot inside him that made him see stars. He could feel Peter’s member twitching and pulsing underneath him. He wanted, no needed something more inside him. Even just the thought had a spurt of pre-come shooting out of his cock.

“Such a pretty boy,” Peter groaned. “Taking my fingers so well, are you ready for another?”

“Yes, please!” Stiles gasped. He could barely contain his enthusiasm as he felt Peter hold his hip steady with a warm hand while slipping a third finger into him. 

“Thank you! Thank you!” Stiles whined overcome by the sensations flooding his body. He could hear Derek and Allison in the background, and the noises they were making made everything so much hotter. Allison’s whines made him anticipate having a cock in him. That was something he never thought he would want after the amount his old pack had hurt him, but now it just felt right. 

Derek could feel himself getting closer and closer. Allison and Stiles were making the most delicious, needy noises. He was thrusting gently into Allison now. His instincts told him that this was exactly what she needed. As he thrust he peppered little kisses against her mouth. 

His knot began to grow but he focused on making sure it wouldn’t last that long. He needed to get to Stiles quickly. With one final thrust, he pushed his knot into Allison. She gave one last screech before experiencing sweet release. Derek pulled Allison up into a sitting position on his lap.

“There you go baby girl, all better” Derek cooed stroking her sides and back. “Soon I can take care of Stiles and he will be all better too.” 

Allison nodded. A big smile was spread on her blissed out face. The quiet peace was interrupted by loud moan as Stiles came coating Peter’s hand with his cum. 

Peter groaned. “How much longer until you’re ready for Stiles, Derek? I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.” 

Derek looked over at his uncle and Stiles. Both were panting with their need. He began to feel his knot shrink. Allison whimpered as Derek pulled out of her. He shushed her and ran a hand through her hair. His cock gave an interested twitch as he watched his release dribble out of her.

“Here Stiles.” Derek said reaching out for him. 

As Stiles lifted himself off of Peter’s fingers, Allison went over to Peter and began kissing his neck. Stiles wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck and began giving little kitten licks to Derek’s neck before reaching his ear. 

“Claim me” Stile’s whispered. 

Derek groaned. If that wasn’t the hottest sentence he had ever heard, he didn’t know what was. He quickly gave himself a couple of quick strokes praising his quick recovery. 

“Alright my lovey, here we go” Derek whispered. He sat Stiles on his lap straddling his legs, facing Peter and Allison. And with that he plunged his cock into Stiles’ tight little entrance. Stiles let out a high pitched keen that rang in everyone’s ears as Derek fucked into him with a ferociousness that both surprised and astonished everyone involved.

“Peter groaned as Allison covered his chest with licks, bites, and kisses. The combination of the sight of Stiles getting fucked and the pleasure he was receiving from Allison’s attentions was getting him closer and closer. Finally he pulled Allison onto his lap in the same position Stiles was in on Derek’s. He eased himself between her folds, using Derek’s release as a lubricant. They both groaned as Peter began making shallow little thrusts. 

Meanwhile Allison reached out and brushed her little hands over Stiles’ face. Stiles gazed over at her before turning to glance over his shoulder at Derek. Derek raised an eyebrow at him, as if daring Stiles to do something. Meanwhile Peter seeing where Allison was focused scooched them closer to Derek and Stiles. Allison and Stiles were practically leaning on each other now. That was all the invitation the two needed as they reached out for one another. Stiles pressed his lips to hers as they made out with open mouthed, moaning kisses. 

Derek and Peter both groaned at the sight of their two omegas making out. They looked so good together, pale skin glistening with exertion, lips parted as thy gasped and moaned into each other’s mouths, red love bites darkening the skin of their necks and chests, and both with a large, purpled cock pounding into them with reckless abandon. 

Peter felt himself begin to peak and o he gave one last large thrust into Allison causing her to reach her own release. As he caught his breath, he pulled out of her and watched his essence begin to leak out of Allison slipping past her folds dripping onto the blanket beneath them. Allison slumped over, exhaustion finally catching up to her. Peter laid Allison down on the bed where she began to doze off.

Derek felt himself growing. With every thrust he could feel his knot catch on Stiles’ rim. He knew that he needed to ask Stiles to be his mate soon or else he would lose the chance. He slowed his thrusts down to help Stiles focus and then began to speak.

“Stiles? Stiles baby? Can you listen to me please?” Derek asked

“Wha… yes Derek” Stiles replied confusion coloring his tone.

“I would like you to be my mate Stiles,” Derek said softly. “If you’ll have me” Derek began to get worried as Stiles didn’t respond. 

“Stiles?” he asked stopping his thrusts all together. He pulled out and turned Stiles around on his lap. He gasped; Stiles had tears running down his face.

“Oh no baby, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry Stiles, god, I’m so sorry.” Derek exclaimed. He looked over to where Peter was lounging, and was about to ask for Peter’s help when Stiles pressed a shaky finger to Derek’s lips and a large, watery smile lit up Stiles’ face.

“You would accept me as you mate?” Stiles asked. Derek was relieved. Stiles wasn’t hurt he was just shocked and amazed. 

“Of course,” Derek cooed as he lay Stiles down on the bed. He took his cock in one hand and gently pressed it back into Stiles’ passage.   
They began fucking in earnest again as they both came closer and closer to the edge. And as Derek’s knot popped into place and he reached orgasm he shifted and bit into the crook of Stiles’ neck causing Stiles’ to reach his pleasure. 

Stiles began to drift off as Derek licked at the bite.

“Mine” Derek whispered, gently caressing Stiles’ skin. He suddenly remembered the other two people in the room. He looked over and saw Allison fast asleep spooning with Peter. And Peter, Derek did a double take, Peter had tears in his eyes. Tears, but a big smile. 

“You’re mated.” Peter whispered reaching out a hand a smoothing Derek’s hair back. “Your parents would be so proud of you.” And with that Peter curled up more firmly with Allison before shutting his eyes to fall asleep. 

Now that there was no one to witness, Derek let a few tears escape. His parents would never get to meet Stiles, but Peter was right his parents would be so happy. He looked down at his mate, pure adoration in his eyes. Stiles was fast asleep and had one arm outstretched toward Allison were their hands were clasped together. Derek gently rearranged Stiles at his side careful not to jostle the knot that still connected them. He took one last look around before shutting his eyes. His last thought before falling asleep was an overwhelming sense of family.


	5. Meeting the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Allison finally meet the rest of the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I don't think I have any extra notes this time so let's get going! Enjoy! -Elyssa

Derek woke a couple hours later. He lifted his head and looked around. Sunlight was pouring in from the gap in his curtains. If he had to guess, he would say it was around ten o’ clock. He stretched his arms above his head with a groan. He looked around his bed. Both omegas were still fast asleep. Peter was looking over at him with bleary eyes. Derek began to sit up, causing him to pull out of where he and Stiles were still joined. He was soft now; his knot had gone down while he was sleeping. Stiles stirred at the loss and let out a whine, sleepily reaching behind himself to grab at Derek. Derek let out a reassuring huff to quiet his mate before climbing completely out of bed. Peter looked up at him, a question spelled out on his face.

“I’m going to take a shower, when I get back you need to have gotten one too.” Derek muttered. “The betas are waiting downstairs; we need to tell them about their new pack members.” 

Peter groaned, stretching each muscle before standing up. Derek made sure to look directly at his face. Seeing his uncle’s body during sexual moments was one thing, seeing it for no reason was where he drew the line.

Peter grinned at his nephew, striking a sensual pose.

“Come now Derek, no harm in looking. I know I’m attractive. Besides, when you are my age you will look just like me. It’s like looking into your future.” Peter smirked.

Derek groaned and grabbed a spare pillow off of the bed before throwing it at Peter.

“Shower.” He grunted trying to keep the smile off his face. He was so happy that Peter was finally at a place where he could make jokes; he much preferred sassy Peter to murderous Peter.

Derek headed to his shower while Peter walked back to his own bedroom. As Derek showered he wondered how the pack would take the addition of Allison and Stiles. Would they help take care of them? Would they even want anything to do with them? Would they be upset he had already claimed Stiles as his mate? He sighed. He supposed there was only one way to find out. 

Derek stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked back into his bedroom and saw that Peter was showered and fully dressed. Peter was stroking the omegas’ soft skin and was making soft, comforting noises at them. Derek quickly dried off and got dressed before turning to his attention back to the bed.

“Stiles. Stiles. Wake up baby.” He called, gently shaking his shoulder. Stiles sleepily opened his eyes with a soft smile on his face.

“Der?” he asked wiping the sleep from his eyes. “Is it time to get up now?” 

“Yeah baby it is,” Derek said smiling at the adorable nickname his mate had given him. “I need you and Allison to get a shower and put some clothes on so you can meet the pack.” 

Allison unburied her head from the blankets. “Ok alpha, we’ll be ready.”

Peter smiled at the two omegas and brushed Allison’s hair back off her face. He stood up and looked over at his nephew.

“Alright Derek, let’s get going, we have some explaining to do.” And with that Peter spun on his heel and walked out of the room. 

Derek gave Stiles a chaste kiss on the lips before turning and giving Allison a peck on the forehead. He began walking towards the door before turning back around.

“Help yourselves to a couple of my shirts babes. And when you’re ready come down stairs for breakfast.” Derek said, throwing one last fond glance towards his bed.

“Well” Stiles said stretching, “let’s get this show on the road.” 

Stiles pulled Allison out of bed. They stood in front of each other and giggled at the sight of come dried in dribbles down their legs. Then they went to go take a bath and talk about what had happened the night before.

 

Derek and Peter made their ways downstairs. No doubt all the betas were all sitting at the table chomping at the bit to interrogate the two of them about the twin sets of unfamiliar heartbeats they could hear. The second they walked in the room questions bombarded them from all sides. Derek sighed and looked to Peter for guidance. All he got was a smirk and a motion to go ahead.

Derek cleared his throat hoping that it would quiet the pack so he could speak. Instead the betas seemed to take this as an opportunity to get even louder. Finally he let out a mighty growl. Immediately the pack went silent. They all looked up at him questions clear in their eyes. 

“Last night Deaton called me and told me to bring Peter and get down to his office.” Derek began. “What resulted from this meeting was the addition of two new members to our pack.”

The pack immediately went back into an uproar. Derek could discern Scott and Danny talking quite excitedly about new members. The rest did not seem happy. Boyd had a firm hold on Erica’s waist. She looked ready to break free and punch her alpha in the face. Jackson was another unhappy party. If what Derek heard him saying was correct, Jackson figured their new members weren’t to be trusted. Finally Derek looked to Peter. Derek’s eyes narrowed as he realized his uncle was not attempting to help at all. Instead Peter was laughing so hard tears were running down his face. Derek ran a hand down his face. He groaned before letting out another growl. All commotion ceased.

“No more interruptions,” Derek growled. “Now, you will treat your new pack members with respect. They have been extremely mistreated in the past and this is a fresh start for them.”

“Plus they’re omegas” Lydia butt in looking completely uninterested as she picked down at her nails.

All the other betas looked over at her for a minute before turning back to Derek.

“You found omegas?” Danny asked from his seat on Jackson’s lap. “I thought they were really rare.” 

“Wha… how do you know about omegas?” Derek gasped. “Even I didn’t know much about them and I grew up a werewolf.”

Scott shrugged. “When we first formed the pack Lydia researched everything about werewolves and other supernatural stuff and taught us all. She wanted us to be prepared for anything.”

Derek gazed at Lydia. He felt a great amount of affection and pride for her. She had gone above and beyond with helping him run this pack. Lydia glanced up at him and met his eyes before looking back down.

“Whatever” Lydia muttered, pretending to not be pleased she had her alpha’s approval. Derek watched Jackson squeeze her hand and saw Lydia’s pleased smile in response.

“Yes,” Peter cut in “there are two omegas in our pack now. There is a boy named Stiles, and a girl named Allison. Omegas are a priceless resource for a pack. We are very lucky to have them with us. Plus last night your alpha mated Stiles, they are now bonded for life. You will help take care of them. They are important to Derek and to me. Hopefully you will grow to have the same affection for them as we do.” 

Derek nodded at his uncle’s words. “He’s right, these omegas could be the best thing that has ever happened to this pack, you just have to let them in.” 

As Derek finished speaking the betas began to mutter amongst themselves. He rolled his eyes and joined Peter at the counter where he was dishing out a couple more plates of what looked like omelets and bacon.

“Don’t worry” Peter whispered with a wink. “They will love them.”

Derek nodded. Gosh he hoped so. Suddenly his ears registered that the room had gone silent. He spun around to face the table. His heart clenched in his chest. Stiles was standing in front of Allison clutching her hand. They were both dressed in a pair of his boxer briefs and were wearing one of his shirts. The shirts hung off of them almost like dresses. They were so adorable; Derek stared at them with pure adoration and want in his eyes. Suddenly he registered that both omegas’ hearts were going really fast. They were looking around the room at his pack with fear in their eyes. Derek quickly kicked himself into action.

He ran over and wrapped the two up in his arms. He stuck his nose against their necks and heard them let out happy mewls at the affection. Derek turned back to the table.

“Guys, here are your new pack members.” Derek said looking at his betas. Every one of them was staring with their mouths open. 

“They’re so small” Boyd muttered before digging his face into Erica’s hair.

Erica kept opening and shutting her mouth like she wanted to say something but didn’t know exactly what. Scott was beaming. It seemed that he was already on board with the omegas if the looks of adoration he kept shooting them was any indication. Jackson looked unsure but not unhappy. Danny had stood up and was walking slowly over to towards them. Finally he was right in front.

Danny let a little smile shine on his face as he slowly reached his hand out to the omegas. Ever so gently he rubbed a thumb across both of their pulse points and listened to the little rumbles of pleasure they both let out at the action.

He leaned down a little and placed chaste kisses on their foreheads before whispering, “Welcome to the family” and walking away. 

Derek smiled, he should have known that Danny would be good with them as kind hearted as he was. Finally he looked towards Lydia who oddly hadn’t said anything yet. He was shocked to see that she had an angry look on his face.

“How could you Derek?” she suddenly screeched shocking everyone. Derek was about to demand to know what her problem was but before he could she started talking again. “How could you let them dress in your clothes? Did you not get them anything of their own to wear? Wow, this just won’t do, Erica and I will be taking Allison shopping sooner rather than later and Jackson and Danny will be taking Stiles. And no arguments from you Derek.”

Derek sighed, of course she was angry about their wardrobe. Why was he not surprised.

“Alright then after breakfast you can organize that.” Peter said taking the omegas from Derek’s arms and placing them at the table. “Derek grab their plates,” Peter called to his nephew motioning to the plates sitting on the counter. And with that the pack settled down to breakfast, continuing to stare at their new pack members with open curiosity in their eyes.


	6. Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas get taken on a shopping trip and Derek worries about their old pack and two of his beta's strange behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You would not believe the amount of work I've had to do for school this week. Thank you so much for hanging in there with me. I haven't posted in two weeks, so I will try to post a couple of times more these next two weeks to make it up to you. Hope you enjoy! -Elyssa

Stiles waited anxiously by the doorway. After breakfast he had watched Allison be herded off by Lydia only to reappear dressed in a pretty sundress. The next thing he knew he was shoved into a pair of Danny’s sweatpants. They were way too big, they kept sliding down is hips only held up by the string he had pulled tight. 

Stiles was nervous for several reasons. One being that Danny and Lydia had been perfectly helpful and kind while Jackson and Erica just stood with their arms crossed, glares never leaving their faces. 

Even more pressing was the fact that he and Allison were getting separated for this outing. Ever since their old pack had brought Allison back from wherever they had kidnapped her from, the two had been inseparable. The first thought Stiles had when first seeing Allison had been that he needed to protect her to the best of his ability no matter the cost. After all the first time he heard her speak, she had cried out for her daddy to come save her. They had quickly become close and Stiles kept his promise, taking beatings and rapes meant for Allison just to spare her a little pain. He had even helped to educate her.

Before Stiles had been kidnapped from his own family, he had been an inquisitive child. He had been very smart for his age, a genius even. So as the two omegas had grown, their old pack taught them how to properly please the pack sexually, and Stiles had taught Allison everything he knew about English, math, and science. Now, Stiles sighed they would be separated for the first time since they had met and he was very worried.

Danny and Jackson walked over to where Stiles was leaning against the door frame. Danny wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked gently seeing the worried look Stiles had been sporting since Lydia had decided the shopping trip. 

“Who cares,” Jackson snapped. “We’re leaving” he yelled over his shoulder as he walked to his Porsche.  
Danny shook his head. His mates were so see through. Lydia was totally enthused about having two more pack members to shower with attention. Jackson had such low self-esteem, all he saw when he looked at the omegas was competition for attention.

“Don’t worry about Jax,” Danny reassured Stiles as they followed Jackson to the car. “He is just mad that someone is taking the attention off of him. He’ll come around.”

“Ok.” Stiles whispered. He tugged on the end of Danny’s sleeve. “Hey Danny, Allison will be safe with the girls right?” 

Danny smiled and ruffled Stiles’ hair “Don’t worry Stiles, Allison is in perfectly capable hands.” And with that the two got in the car and Jackson peeled out, desperate to get this trip over and done with.

Derek looked through the curtains and watched as the Porsche peeled out of the driveway. He gave a little growl. Jackson better not get in a wreck just because he had an attitude; his mate was in that car. He felt a presence next to him and he looked down to see Allison standing there pressing a hand against the glass, staring after the car as it pulled onto the street. 

Allison looked up into Derek’s eyes and asked very quietly, “Will I see Stiles later?” 

“Of course,” Derek reassured, giving Allison a squeeze around the middle. He gave her a peck to forehead. “He will probably be back before you guys do.” 

Allison smiled and ran over to Lydia. “Are we ready? Are we ready?” she asked beaming up into Lydia’s face. She was so excited; she was getting her very own clothes! No more walking around naked or having to borrow someone else’s! 

Derek laughed at Allison’s antics. He could tell that Allison already loved Lydia and if the sparkle in Lydia’s eyes said anything, it was that she was already very fond of Allison as well. 

“Of course we’re ready” Lydia exclaimed. “Let’s get going. Derek’s right, we will take a lot longer than the guys. We have a lot more to shop for.” 

And with that the three women began filing out the front door, Allison in the middle. Lydia stopped to give Derek a quick peck on the lips goodbye. Allison followed suit, giving Derek a quick kiss and a nuzzle under his jaw. When it was Erica’s turn she stopped glaring long enough to wrap her arms around Derek’s neck, yanking his face down to kiss him deeply, biting his bottom lip before spinning away. She raised her eyebrows as if daring Allison to do something before shoving past everyone and flouncing her way to Lydia’s car. 

Derek, Boyd, Scott, and Peter all stared after her, mouths agape. Lydia snorted. Erica was acting like a brat, staking her claim to her alpha for everyone to see. Lydia sighed, Erica and Jackson were so alike, always vying for the alpha’s attention.

Allison grabbed Lydia’s hand and dragged her towards the car. They quickly got in with Lydia in the driver’s seat and Erica noticeably refusing to even turn around from her spot in the front seat. As the girls drove away the boys could see Allison waving happily out the car window at them before the car turned out of the driveway and onto the street.

When the car turned out of sight Derek turned around to the remaining pack. 

“Alright, listen up.” He ordered. He watched as everyone quickly focused in on him. “Peter already knows this but you don’t. Omegas are highly prized n the werewolf community. Now, Deaton was very vague about how his friends managed to get Allison and Stiles away from their old pack. I think that it would be best to assume that they are still alive and that if they find out where their omegas have gone, they will come from them.” 

Scott nodded. “Good idea.” He suddenly blushed and looked very uncomfortable. “I wouldn’t want to let them go either.”

Peter’s eyebrows rose. Boyd let a great booming laugh.

“Please. You’re just concerned cause you’ve got the hots for Allison.” Boyd laughed.

Derek and Peter looked back at Scott who wouldn’t even look up from his shoes. His face was bright red and he scuffed his shoes across the floor.

“What?” he grouched, “She’s hot. Plus she’s sweet and nice and adorable and…”

“Alright we get it.” Peter interrupted. He had a smile on his face as the wheels in his head turned. “Say why don’t you get to know Allison a bit better. I’m sure she would like you too.” 

Derek glanced over at his uncle. He smirked as he realized just what Peter was doing. He was trying to get Scott and Allison together as mates. Wow, his uncle was trying to play matchmaker. 

“Alright anyway later we will discuss more patrols, just be aware.” Derek said. “Boyd and Scott, go now, come back for lunch, and then head back out. Peter and I will take the night shift just in case.

The two older men watched as the betas raced one another rushing to be first out the door. Once he was sure they were gone, Derek turned around to Peter.

“I thought you liked Allison?” Derek asked confusion coloring his tone. “Why are you trying to set her up with Scott?”

“They would be so good for one another, the two sweet hearts of the pack.” Peter replied with a small, sad smile. “Besides, I had a mate once, I don’t think Allison is the person I could possibly move on with. She’s sweet, just not right.” And with that he turned and disappeared up to the library leaving Derek to his thoughts.

Derek sighed Peter was right Scott and Allison definitely had appeal to it. His smile faded as he thought about his Aunt Charlotte. She had been a good woman, a great beta, and an even better aunt. He sighed and moved towards the stairs. He had some paper work he should get done before everyone got back.


	7. Author Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked, I answered your plot/universe questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a chapter that is just answering questions about the plot you lovely people have asked. Now don't worry, this chapter does not count as this week's chapter, there is more story that you will see this week. If you don't want to read, that's ok just wait for the new chapter. If you do read, hopefully this will help clear up any confusion. If there are any other questions please ask I will try to answer. Thanks! -Elyssa

I would like start out by thanking everyone for their comments about what they would like to know about my story. A special thank you to Marushi for her comment, you have no need to apologize, your questions really made me think about my story so far and where I would like to take it. And this is a story with polyamory and different sexual groupings so hopefully that doesn’t turn you off too badly. I warn at the beginning of each “sex chapter” who is getting it on with who. Hopefully this allows everyone to skip pairings that they might not like. Arfdoje, I saw your questions as well don’t worry Mimi, I am on it. Same with NAWennerholm1973. For your questions, I can’t tell you too much without giving up the plot, but I wrote what I could. Hopefully I can answer all of the questions everyone has left me below.

Question: Do wolves not mind when someone else sleeps with their mates?  
Answer: Good question, in these types of stories, the wolves are normally very possessive and jealous. In my story however, I’d like to think sorta. Let me explain. There are different levels of possessiveness that you all will see from Boyd who is mates with Erica but doesn’t care at all what she does because he knows she will always belong to him in her heart, to Scott who will demand to be there for any pairing Allison gets up to once they get together. Derek won’t want anyone else marking up Stiles and as a previous chapter stated, he refused to let Peter penetrate Stiles before he did. So they are all possessive to a certain degree, but will express it in many different ways and to different extents.

Question: Derek mentioned that sometimes sexual exploration is a part of packs, how does that work when packs like Derek’s original were family?  
Answer: For this I’m afraid I went a bit more non-canon. While there were some biological family members, not all of them were. I do draw the line at writing incest, so in this fic there will be no Derek/Peter. Now, I like to think that Talia (Derek’s mom and the alpha) adopted other smaller packs into hers for protection and the like. I also like to think that both Peter and Derek learned to help and accept hurt members from the example of Talia’s leadership and kind heart. So yes, Derek’s original pack was a family, but many members were not biologically related. Talia still considered everyone family. Even now with Peter being the only biological member of the pack, Derek still views it as a family.

Question: Pregnancy?   
Answer: Now this I hope I can explain in a way that will make sense to everyone. In this fic, there will be pregnancy both regular and mpreg like I have put in the tags. Now in this little story I have created, there is a lot of sexual pairings happening. For the story the only time an omega can get pregnant is when they are knotted during a heat. This is to try and ensure the strongest babies genetics wise being born. So, so far in the story Derek has knotted both Allison and Stiles. Both knottings could result in pregnancy, however for plot’s sake there will be no pregnancy yet. Now I can tell you any babies Stiles has will be Derek’s and any babies Allison has will be Scott’s (Spoiler: Scott manifests into a true alpha later on so this is possible) For betas, pregnancy is only possible between mates. So Boyd and Erica and then since Lydia is in a three-way bond, she could have babies with Jackson or Danny as the father. When mates are having sex (since beta females could conceive any time with their mates) condoms are definitely in order when taking about vaginal sex.

Question: How will Stiles and Allison process being treated badly by Jackson and Erica? Stiles is alpha’s mate, can he lash out and be protected?   
Answer: Stiles and Allison will process this differently. Allison is so sweet she will be devastated by Jackson and Erica’s comments. The other pack members will really have to step in to cheer her up. Stiles will be getting increasingly more and more confident as the story goes on. There will be setbacks, but he will be the sassy smart mouth we all know and love. The other betas will help him stand up for himself and he will be still just as protective as Allison. He will be mad that Allison is so upset and will be forced to confront the terrible twosome with a surprising result ;). Stiles is the alpha mate which does give him a bit of authority over the betas, it is not as powerful and final as an order from Derek, he is more an advisor than a general so to speak.

Question: Will the betas stand up for the omegas?  
Answer: Now Stiles and Allison are omegas, so with scents and instincts, the other pack members are natural drawn to want to protect them. The reason that Erica and Jackson are able to be such brats is because they are stuck in their ways. By this I mean that they are so naturally needy themselves they are pushing instincts to the side and acting out. The other pack members are going to speak up about it until Jackson and Erica get their acts together. Now this raises the question of how the old pack was able to hurt the omegas if instincts are to protect them. They, like Jackson and Erica are stuck in their ways. They are just bad people who have twisted their protective instincts into possessiveness that only hurts those in their care.

Question: If an alpha knot is the only way to end an omega’s heat, how does this work in packs with a female alpha?  
Answer: This is a very, very good question that I really had to think about. And to be honest, I’m really not sure. I think that the female alpha would   
a.) hire in a trusted male alpha of a different pack for the heat   
b.) have a “lesser” alpha in the pack to take care of it (example, Scott is still in the pack even when he manifests as a true alpha, but he is beneath Derek. If Derek allowed him to, Scott as an alpha could take care of all the omegas’ heats)  
c.) have a special toy made imitating an alpha knot  
really any of these would work. In another fic I write someday, maybe I will explore this more. Like I said however, I don’t really know, maybe you have a better idea?

Question: How did Deaton’s friends get the omegas from the other werewolves?  
Answer: In my head I picture Deaton’s friends as pack emissaries as well. I imagine they were investigating some screams and crying in the forest near their pack’s territory and were scouting it out when they saw the omegas’ being hurt. Now how they got them out will be explained in a later chapter but hopefully this will hold you over for now.

Question: Will the hunters target the omegas to get information out of them?  
Answer: Hmmm…. Good thought. Originally I hadn’t had this in the story but I like your thinking. Later in the story there will be an instance where hunters target the omegas. Not a major part of the story, but it will be there.

Question: Family like the sheriff and Chris?  
Answer: Protective Chris and Sheriff will definitely make an entrance into the story and information about the original kidnapping will be revealed.

Question: Who are the omegas’ original pack?  
Answer: There will be a confrontation between Derek’s pack and the omegas’ original pack. I’m afraid that since this is my first posted fic, my confidence level is not a point where I could come up with original characters. That being said, I’m going to be cliché and use the Alpha pack as the original pack with Deucalion the head alpha and leader.


	8. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author gets her act together and the long awaited shopping trip finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the shopping chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.  
> NOTE: THERE IS BRIEF SEXUAL ASSAULT IN THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL  
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy and I will hopefully be updating again very soon. Thank you so much for your continued support.  
> Enjoy! -Elyssa

Stiles couldn’t believe how loud everything was. The mall was full of people and they all seemed to be shouting at one another. Stiles and Allison hadn’t been around a group of people that weren’t pack since they were captured. People kept pushing and shoving and if Danny hadn’t had a reassuring hand on his arm, Stiles was sure he would be having a panic attack. Stiles had a brief thought about how Allison was doing with the crowds. 

They had already gone into more stores than Stiles had thought they would. Danny would pick out outfits for Stiles to try on. He did look good in the clothes Danny picked Stiles had to admit, but he was getting overwhelmed. He had spent the last ten years of his life naked having only a thin blanket to keep him warm in the winter. Now so far they had purchased jeans, sweatpants, t-shirts, long sleeves, hoodies, sweaters, underwear, and even different pairs of shoes.

Meanwhile while Danny had been a reassuring presence for Stiles, Jackson had sulked and halfheartedly browsed clothes. Anytime Stiles made eye contact, he was treated to a glare that sent shivers down Stiles spine. 

Every once and a while Danny would catch Jackson snorting at the truly innocent questions Stiles would ask. He was getting annoyed with his mate. What was wrong with him? When Stiles went to try on yet another set of shirts Danny took action.

As Stiles closed the door to his changing room, Danny shoved Jackson into the empty one next door. 

“What the hell are you doing” Danny growled flashing his eyes at his mate. “Stiles has done nothing wrong and yet you have done nothing but be mean to him.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Do I need a reason, look at him. He’s a completely helpless dweeb. Plus he’s apparently a nerd.”

Danny smiled remembering how Stiles had flawlessly added the cost of all the clothes they had purchased in a split second. He was impressed. Both he and Jackson had been surprised, but Jackson’s surprise had quickly turned into contempt. He had immediately stated, “wow alpha’s bitch and math nerd”, before walking away. 

“I don’t care what your reasons are, your behavior will improve or else.” Danny hissed pressing Jackson even further into the wall.

“Or else what?” Jackson sneered.

Danny smirked. He leaned in and nuzzled his mate’s neck. “If you don’t get over yourself, I will speak to Lydia and we will both withhold sex for a month and tell Derek exactly what you really think of his mate.” He whispered. He leant back and laughed at the horrified expression on Jackson’s face.

“Are you kidding?” Jackson gasped, “Derek will kill me. Do really want one of your mates dead?!” 

Danny reached out a hugged him. “No, Jax. I love you, but you need to stop. I know this is hard for you to have Derek’s attention focused on someone else, but just let it go.” Danny gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left the changing room to check on Stiles.

Out of the corner of his eye Danny saw Jackson walk back into the main section of the store. He sighed; he hoped Jax would listen to him. He was sick and tired of playing mediator. 

Stiles came out of the dressing room with a tired smile. He was still worn out from the craziness that had come with his rescue and although Danny had made Jackson carry most of the bags since he had his werewolf strength, Stiles’ arms were exhausted from carrying things.

“Everything fits Danny” Stiles groaned with a sleepy yawn.

Danny smiled down at Stiles “alright, all we have to do is get you an outfit for you to wear out of here and we can head home.”

Stiles nodded with a smile. That smile faded as his eyes focused on something over Danny’s shoulder. Danny spun around to see a sheepish Jackson standing there rubbing his neck with one hand and the other hand holding out a bundle of clothing. 

“Try this on Stiles.” Jackson muttered refusing to look up from his shoes. 

Danny nearly melted. Jax had listened, at least a little bit. That was the first time Jax had even called the omega by name instead of some form of the word whore. Danny was shocked to see that Jax was blushing, actually blushing because of Stiles. Stiles warily took hold of the clothes Jackson was offered and reentered the dressing room to try them on. Danny took the other clothes Stiles had liked a paid for them as they waited. Finally Stiles came out wearing the outfit Jackson had picked.

Jackson looked up at the sound of the door opening. He was shocked to see the delighted smile Stiles was sporting. Jackson looked his body over. Dark jeans with a plain t-shirt layered with a plaid shirt overtop. When Jackson had seen the plaid he had a feeling that it would suit Stiles, turns out that feeling was right, Stiles looked so happy and adorab… Wait what, Jackson shook him head. Stiles was not adorable, where did that thought come from?

“It’s perfect!” Stiles exclaimed. He ran over to Danny and the two went to go pay for his outfit he stopped and gave Jackson a quick hug before chasing after Danny who was throwing a knowing grin over his shoulder at his mate.

Jackson stood stiff as Stiles released him and walked away. Did Stiles really just hug him? As Jackson watched the two walk away and a warm, happy feeling rose in his chest. He quickly stomped that feeling down. Stiles was just an annoyance, nothing more. Right?

Allison was dead on her feet. She didn’t even know there were that many clothes in the whole world. Now, Lydia seemed determined to buy all of them for her. After spending at least an hour debating on what style Allison would like, Lydia had then spent at least twice that long supplying her with a steady stream of skirts, dresses, pants, and shirts to wear. And that was after the underwear store. Allison now knew what Victoria’s secret was, a steady stream of torture to her breasts and embarrassing moments of other females complementing her on her body while she stared at breasts she had never thought could look this good. 

Not that she had ever worried about them before. Back at the old pack she and Stiles had always been naked so that they were always ready for a pack member to take advantage of. Allison thought that maybe she had asked Stiles once if she had attractive breasts, but he had just kissed her forehead and told her that she was the most beautiful girl he knew. The thought hadn’t been important when survival was at the top of their minds during every waking moment. 

But now, there had been an adorable guy at the breakfast table. He had stared at her the entire time and she was sure that she had been blushing bright red the entire time. He had been so sweet and had refilled her plate with more of anything that she liked and had even complemented her on her eyes. It had been a stuttery and kind of awkward complement but it had been very sweet. Scott her mind supplied. Peter had introduced the boy as Scott. Did Scott like her? If so, she thought with a smile and a glance down at her chest, at least her boobs might be more attractive to him now.

Allison shook her head as she tried to focus and remember all the different style information Lydia was telling her in a never ending rant over the door of the dressing room.

“Don’t forget that those leggings do not and I mean do not get put in the washing machine. Oh, and that dress? That dress would look perfect with your skin tone but never buy anything in a shade darker of that color because you will get washed out.” Lydia called as she opened the door to hand Allison yet another skirt that Allison could have sworn was the exact same as the one she was currently in. 

Allison sighed she was still trying to remember the different cuts of jeans Lydia had taught her half an hour before. Although she was tired, she had been having so much fun with Lydia. She thought that perhaps she was growing a crush on the girl. She was just so smart and fun. Erica hadn’t said much at all. The only time she had said anything was at the makeup counter when Lydia shot down her objections that Allison could not steal her signature red lipstick. After that she had just pouted and gave Allison calculating looks that made her nervous.

After finally vacating the dressing room, the girls led Allison across the mall to get a haircut. This was what Allison was most excited about. Her hair was wild and was so tangled that even with Stiles and she working on it, it would not unravel.

Lydia led her over to a chair where a handsome man with bright purple hair stood.

“Mack darling how are you” Lydia asked as she kissed Mack on both cheeks.

“Never better Lydia baby” Mack laughed “and who do we have here? The goddess Erica herself and hello, I don’t know this little one”

Allison blushed. She and Stiles had been called little one a lot since joining Derek’s pack. Even Lydia had called her that and she was the same height as her! She wasn’t that small…

“This is Allison and her hair is in desperate help.” Lydia replied with a smile. “I was hoping that you could work your magic here and save most of her hair instead of just cutting it off.”

“Lydia I am honored at the faith you have in my abilities.” Mack replied beaming, “I can do it.” And with that Allison found herself leant back and her hair being soaked in “Mack’s Mixture” a mix that Mack had promised would not only save her hair, but make it fabulous. 

Allison dozed as Erica flipped through a magazine and Lydia and Mack passionately discussed people that Allison head never heard of but were apparently at the height of the fashion world. 

Finally her hair was done. Allison gasped as she gazed at her reflection. Mack was right, her hair cascaded down her back in soft waves, all the tangles that had been there for years were gone! With her new clothes, makeup done, and now with her new hair Allison barely recognized herself. She looked very pretty.

Allison waited outside the hairdressers on a bench as Lydia paid and said goodbye to Mack. The second she had walked out the store Erica had disappeared off to who knows where. So Allison sat alone waiting. Suddenly a guy sat down next to her. Allison glanced up before looking away, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Hey beautiful, you should smile more.” The man said. He reached over and put a hand under Allison’s chin lifting her gaze to meet his. “So, you got a boyfriend pretty lady?”

Allison was getting weary of the man. She had never been in this type of situation before and she wasn’t quite sure how to react. “No, I don’t have a boyfriend” she mumbled as she wondered what this man wanted. She looked around for Lydia or Erica for help, but she didn’t see them anywhere.

“No?” the man gasped, placing his other hand on her thigh. “Well It’s ma lucky day then isn’t it?” His smile grew bigger. This girl was so innocent and oblivious she hadn’t even noticed him slipping his hand further and further up her leg. Just a bit further he thought as he began to move his hand, just an inch more before he reached where her pretty legs met. 

Suddenly someone’s hand grabbed his and stopped his descent. He was pulled to his feet and slammed face first into the wall. He glanced over his shoulder to see the heaving bosom of some blonde lady. He raised his eyes even further to look at the face of his attacker. His blood ran cold. This woman eyes were glowing bright blue and fangs were slowly descending from her gums.

“If you want to keep your head attached to your body I suggest you keep your hands to yourself” she growled. 

The man quickly yanked himself away and ran screaming out of the mall. Erica took a moment to slow her heart beat. Her fangs receded and her eyes went back to normal. She turned and grabbed a now crying Allison and pulled her into her chest wrapping her arms around the girl. Allison was shaking Erica’s mind supplied. She tightened her arms and watched as Lydia hurried towards them. 

“Oh my goodness are you alright honey?” Lydia asked urgently running her hands up and down Allison’s arms. 

“Let’s get out of here” Erica grumbled.

Lydia shakily nodded and together the three girls walked out of the mall to the car, Erica’s arms not for a second unwrapping from the trembling omega in her arms.

As they got in Lydia’s Volkswagen, Erica elected to get into the backseat with Allison instead of in the front. And as they drove away, she looked down at her lap where Allison was curled up; hands twisted in Erica’s jacket. If she hadn’t gotten back from putting the bags in the car when she did who knew what could have happened. Sure she didn’t like this new omega, but she certainly didn’t wish sexual assault on her. Erica sighed as she gazed down at the female dozing in her lap; just what was it she felt for this girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Jackson and Erica are making some progress. They are still going to be jerks, but hey, one step at a time right? Also for those who are missing bamf Allison, don't worry by the end of this story she will be kicking major bad guy butt.


	9. Scallison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is having a hard time, luckily Scott is there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here is the next chapter as promised. I was having Scallison feels so this chapter has a bunch plus some bonus Derek/Stiles fluff. Now news, I just got a job on top of going to college full time. I think that I can still continue to update just as frequently, but please continue to be understanding if I'm a little late sometimes.   
> THERE IS BRIEF MENTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT IN THIS CHAPTER, just so everyone is aware. It is very brief, but better safe than sorry right?  
> Alright I believe that is it. Thank you so much for you Kudos, hits, and comments! Let's keep them coming lol you guys are awesome.  
> Enjoy! -Elyssa

The second Jackson parked in the driveway Derek had run out and pulled Stiles out of the car and into his arms. He was letting out little growling noises as he scented Stiles all over his neck. Stiles let out little whimpers and needy whines in return. 

“Hey, none of that now!” Danny laughed as he opened the trunk. “Help me get the bags in first!”

Derek smirked, “You guys got it handled right?” and with that he carried Stiles up to the house leaving Danny and Jackson to handle it everything. Derek laughed as he heard indignant muttering behind them.

As Derek walked up the stairs to his, no their bedroom, he could hear Peter laughing at the way he had his face buried into Stiles’ collarbones. He transferred Stiles’ weight onto one arm and flicked Peter off with the other.

“Don’t bug me until the girls get home” Derek growled. He quickly shut the door and gently lowered Stiles onto the bed. “I missed you today.” Derek whispered.

Stiles whimpered and held out grabby hands to his mate. Wanting him closer. He had missed Derek today too. He had fun shopping with Jackson and Danny but he missed his Der.

Derek laid himself over Stiles. He covered every bit of his mate. He loved the fact he was bigger than the omega. He could completely hide him from the world. Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles’ sides, caressing his soft skin underneath the new shirt he had on.

“I like your new outfit baby.” Derek said softly pressing a kiss to his mate’s lips. “It really suits you.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, but he smiled and snuffled against Derek’s chest. He felt so safe and loved; he thought his heart would burst. He never thought he could be so happy.

The two just lay together for a while, kissing every once in a while and soaking up each other’s scents. Stiles finally dozed off, exhausted after his long day. Derek stayed awake kissing every bit of Stiles he could reach.

A couple of hours later Derek heard Lydia’s car pull up in the driveway. He listened as car doors slammed and the front door opened. Suddenly the sound of raised voices reached his ears. He quickly stood up and quietly left the room. He headed for the stairs, something was wrong.

“What happened?” Scott yelled. He had opened the door to see Erica carrying Allison in her arms. Tear tracks streaked down Alison’s face.

“Easy powder puff” Erica grunted handing Allison over to him. “Some guy at the mall just got a little grabby with princess over here. 

Erica flounced out of the room with Boyd stopping only to run a hand through Allison’s hair before following after his mate. Boyd could tell that beneath his lady’s annoyed exterior, she was very shaken. They headed to the stairs only to nearly get run over by Derek.

“What’s wrong?!” Derek questioned, “Is someone hurt?” 

Erica huffed out an annoyed breath and pushed past her alpha. Boyd quickly stepped up he knew that a panicked Derek could become angry Derek in point two seconds and he really did not want him angry at Erica.

“Some guy at the mall got a bit handsy with Allison and Erica had to step in. No one seems to be hurt, but they are all a bit shaken. Allison most of all.” Boyd explained. “Scott has Allison but maybe just go see her for a minute?” 

Derek nodded. He let Boyd follow Erica upstairs and walked into the living room. Boyd was correct; Scott had Allison curled up on his lap and was running reassuring hands up and down her sides as she buried her face into his neck. Scott was softly murmuring to her, saying things so quietly that Derek couldn’t hear.

“Hey honey” Derek whispered as he sat down next to the couch. He saw Allison peek her head out of Scott’s embrace and his heart broke at the sight of her tears. 

“I heard you had quite a day huh.” Derek continued. “I’m very sorry that happened honey. I promise we’ll take care of you alright?”

Allison sniffed and smiled at Derek. She was still rather confused and upset, but Erica had saved her and the pack was being so nice.

“That’s a girl” Derek murmured. “Why don’t you go upstairs and nap with Stiles for a bit?”

Allison immediately nodded she had missed Stiles all day. She quickly stood up and stretched. And then to Scott’s surprise and delight. She turned around a pressed a light kiss to Scott’s lips. She turned bright red and ran up the stairs to join Stiles. Derek roared with laughter at Scott’s dumbfounded but ecstatic face. 

“Shut up Derek,” Scott muttered but there was no heat behind his words. Allison had smelled so good and had been so cuddly. He was really falling for that girl.

Two weeks later

Erica and Lydia were nowhere to be seen. The man had moved on from just rubbing her, he was now trying to shove his rough hands under her clothes.   
“See they don’t care after all” the man whispered into her ear. “You would have been better off staying with me.” 

Allison gasped and turned her head. She screamed as the man’s cruel brown eyes turned a murky grey.

Allison sat up with a gasp. She frantically looked around. She let out a relieved sigh; she was in Peter’s bed. She wasn’t in the mall and she certainly wasn’t back with Deucalion. Peter was fast asleep on the other side of the bed, but she knew that he would keep her safe. She tried to settle back down to sleep, but she just couldn’t slow her racing heart. She finally slipped out of bed and quietly crept out the door. 

As she walked to the stairs, she heard the television playing. She slowly made her way to the living room and saw that Scott was lying there watching a movie. As she got closer his head popped up and glowing, blue eyes shone at her in the darkness.

“Allison? Is that you babe?” Scott murmured. “Is something wrong?” He made to stand up but Allison held up a hand and walked to him. She gently lowered herself down until she was lying down on top of the beta.

“I’m watching the avengers…” Scott said softly petting her back. “You want to watch with me?”

Allison didn’t speak she just nodded and turned so that she was facing the television screen. She watched as the woman with the red hair beat up a bunch of villains.

“I wish I could be like her.” Allison whispered. “So strong and brave.”

Scott wrapped his arms around her. “That’s agent Natasha Romanov” he said softly. “and you know what? You are just like her.”

Allison turned and looked at Scott in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You are one of the bravest and strongest people I know. You have been through so much and yet you still are here.” Scott told her.

“But I can’t do anything!” Allison cried. “When that guy at the mall grabbed me Erica had to help. Even back with the old pack Stiles always watched out for me! How is that strong or brave?”

“Let me tell you something sweetheart. Even Natasha gets help sometimes. She is so strong and brave, but yet she still needs help sometimes. Just like you.” Scott whispered pressing little kisses all over Allison’s face. “My little agent...” He growled .

Allison giggled “Thanks Scott.” She whispered. She cuddled closer and the last thing she remembered before trying to fall asleep was Scott kissing and licking at her neck and the nearly overwhelming sense of calm and safety that came with each and every kiss.

Scott smiled as Allison fell asleep still laying over top of him. Wow he was in so deep with this girl.


	10. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omagas get more and more comfortable with the pack, however there are some relapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Thank you for all of your support! Now an update on my life, I am about to reach finals week for college which means that I will be busy with attending classes, working, studying for the tests, and writing final papers. I will still try my best to update regularly but your continued patience and understanding is greatly appreciated. Now, there is a bit of mild violence in this chapter along with mentions of punishment. The actual punishment scene will be in the next chapter and I will also make sure to say so in the notes next time I update. There have been some concerns about the whereabouts of Issac as well. Don't worry he is coming. Thanks again! -Elyssa  
> P.S. the 00000000000000000000000000000 is just a text break, this has been the most efficient way I have found to do so

As time went on the two omegas increasingly got more comfortable around the pack. Allison and Lydia had formed a close bond and were constantly seen painting each other’s nails or giving each other little pecks on the lips. Scott and Stiles had become close friends after Stiles had finally caught up with all the marvel movies. The two often spent hours discussing different theories about the storylines. Danny realized how smart the two omegas were and decided to teach them a bit about the things they had missed while in the old pack especially computers. It was slow going, but the omegas were really starting to pick it up. Stiles had been ecstatic to show Derek grumpy cat which Stiles claimed looked just like his mate. Derek had scoffed at the video but had softened when Stiles rolled off his chair laughing so hard at Derek’s facial expression. The alpha had picked his mate up into his arms and smothered him with kisses. 

After the mall incident Peter and Derek had sat both Stiles and Allison down for a talk. The two older wolves made sure that the omegas knew that no one had the right to touch them without consent. This was a new concept for the omegas; never had they heard that they had the right to refuse someone’s advances. At the old pack refusal meant injury. To make sure the two understood the concept properly, the pack made sure to ask if it was alright before touching them and encouraged them to say no when they weren’t sure. Every time the word no was used by the omegas in these situations, they were showered with praise and extra cuddle time with Derek.

Even Boyd who stayed on the outskirts a bit and usually stayed silent around the omegas began to relax. Since Erica still hadn’t warmed up to the omegas he was hesitant to get to close to them and offend his mate. However, he just couldn’t make himself stay away. He could often be seen hovering in the corner of the living room when the omegas napped. While napping together, Allison and Stiles tended to wrap around each other on the couch and let out little murmurs of happiness in their sleep. Although he would deny it to the grave, Boyd often watched over the two with a fond expression on his face and would occasionally tiptoe over to the pair and re-tuck the blankets around them.

As the first couple months passed by, Allison’s confidence levels rose. Allison was still just as sweet, but she also had taken to giving Scott soft reprimands when he acted up or said something without thinking. Whether it be a soft touch to his shoulder or just a whisper of his name, Scott would instantly stop and stare at Allison with pure unfiltered love in his eyes. The two had fallen hard for each other and had even went to Derek one night and had very nervously asked if they could bond with one another. Derek had nearly cried with joy and had given them both a huge hug and told them to go ahead whenever they wanted. Now they were just waiting for Allison’s next heat to bond and both were very excited.

Stiles also grew in confidence. As his fear of abuse grew smaller his personality began to shine through in earnest. He had a quick wit and his sense of humor included lame jokes that only Derek and Allison laughed at and a never ending rain of sarcasm. And although he had learned to trust the rest of the pack to take care of Allison he was still extremely protective of her. The first time he had used an insult was three months after he had come to live with the Hale pack. Jackson and Erica had insulted Allison by making fun of a cake she had made, the first time she had felt confident enough to use the oven without help. Derek had growled at the pair but after he had left the room they had started right back up leaving Allison in a puddle of tear in the middle of the kitchen. When Stiles had found her that way he had marched right up to Erica and Jackson and had called them a couple of “baby meanies” right in front of the entire pack.

After a stunned silence the pack had burst into laughter and a round of applause. Stiles was hugged to within an inch of his life by several different people and was promised by Peter that when they had some time he would help Stiles come up with some better names. Derek was so proud of his mate. He flashed his eyes red and had crushed his mate to his chest, licking broad stripes up and down Stiles’ neck and collar bones as he listened to his mate purr and whine his love and need. That night they had stayed awake for hours exploring new positions in bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first time either omega had to be punished came along soon after that moment. And with how sweet and gentle Allison was, no one was really surprised that it was Stiles that had misbehaved. 

Derek watched his pack talk and laugh at one another as they settled around each other to watch a movie. It was Friday evening and Stiles had the idea of a pack night. He had slowly and painstakingly written out invitations that he slid under everyone’s door a week in advance. Everyone had been in except for the three-way mates. Lydia, Jackson, and Danny usually had a date night on Fridays, but after trying to tell Stiles that and getting sad, teary, amber eyes stare up at them they had agreed immediately to reschedule their plans. 

Derek snorted at the memory. His mate was sure something else. He waited for Stiles and Allison to rejoin the group; they had gone into the kitchen to get snacks.   
Suddenly a loud crash and then the tell tail tinkle of broken glass came from the kitchen. Derek quickly stood up and sprinted towards the source of the noise, the rest of the pack following close behind. As they were about to enter the kitchen, the patio door slammed open and Allison let out a teary howl. 

“STILES!!!” she cried.

Derek quickly looked around. There were a couple of broken bowls on the ground and Allison was standing next to them shaking and sobbing. Stiles was nowhere to be seen.

“Allison baby, get away from the glass honey you’ll cut yourself!” Scott exclaimed trying to push his way past his alpha to get to the girl. 

Derek refused to budge. “Allison” he said slowly “Where is Stiles?” 

Allison cried and pointed to the open patio door. Derek quickly went to go outside but was stopped by Allison throwing herself at his feet.

“Please don’t hurt him!” she sobbed, tightening her grip on his legs “he didn’t mean to, I’ll fix them, I know I can. Punish me instead!”

Derek was torn. On one hand he could feel his wolf desperately wanting to find Stiles out in the dark woods, but on the other hand he really should figure out exactly what Allison was saying because she was not making any sense.

The alpha took a deep breath. “Allison.” He said using his alpha voice. “You will tell me right now what you are talking about.”

If anything, this made Allison cry harder. “You’re going to hurt him because he broke the bowls” she howled as Scott wrapped his arms around her. “He was scared so he ran outside.”

Derek growled and immediately everyone in the room bared their necks. “Listen up, my mate is out there alone in the dark. Find him and bring him back safe. Scott and Allison, you will search with me. Howl when he is found.”

Everyone quickly sprinted out into the woods to search as Derek turned back around to face Allison. He made sure to soften his facial expression. “Honey, I’m not mad about the bowls.”

“You’re not?” Allison sniffed. Derek could see the hope rising on her face.

“No, I’m not mad about that, it was an accident, accidents happen. I’m only upset because Stiles could have been hurt by the glass and he is out where it isn’t safe. Come on now, let’s go find him.” Derek led Scott and Allison out into the woods and the search began.

Nearly two hours had passed since Stiles had run and no one could find any trace of him. As time passed the calls of his name grew more and more desperate. 

Suddenly Scott howled from about 100 yards away. “Derek, over here!”

Derek ran over to see his mate wedged into a hollowed out log. He could hear distressed whining and little hisses coming from inside. Scott was kneeling in front of one end with Allison sitting close by, letting out little coos and comforting sounds trying to get Stiles to come out. Scott looked up as Derek edged closer a shook his head. No matter what he had said, it hadn’t seemed to make a difference. Stiles still refused to budge. 

Derek looked at the small log and weighed the options in his mind. If Stiles wasn’t coming out, someone would have to go in. He definitely was too big to fit and so was Scott. 

“Allison, sweetie?” Derek said softly “could you please go in and try to get him to come out?”

Allison gave a little smile and nodded. She quickly got on her hands and knees and crawled into the log after Stiles. Scott and Derek stood side by side anxiously waiting. The rest of the pack got there then and quickly filled in behind the alpha. They could hear Allison trying to reassure Stiles but they couldn’t tell if her words were having any effect at all. 

Suddenly the heard Stiles hiss and Allison cry out in pain. Scott leapt forward just in time to catch Allison who was tumbling backwards out of the log. The pack gasped as Jackson shone his flashlight at her. She was covered in scratches and bleeding bite marks.

“He attacked me.” Allison gasped as blood ran down her cheek from a particularly bad slice on her forehead. “He actually attacked me.” She was in complete disbelief. 

Scott began to growl. The pack was shocked to see that his normally blue beta eyes were slowly turning orange and then red. As everyone stared Scott got his anger in check and his eyes went back human.

“Oh my god.” He whispered “what just happened? Am I an alpha? Are you going to kick me out of the pack?”

The rest of the pack just shook their heads. Scott had just had alpha eyes. Nothing made any sense. 

“We will worry about that later” Derek growled out “Peter I want you to research why that just happened. And Scott,” Derek paused and laid a comforting hand on Scott’s shoulder. “We love you. You are not going anywhere.”

Derek looked down at Allison who was still bleeding in Scott’s arms. Derek’s eyes went red and he felt the rage building in his gut. He had planned on letting Stiles off with a warning for running, but this was not something he could let happen. Mate or not, Stiles had just attacked his fellow pack mate.

“Everyone go home.” He growled “Scott and Lydia, clean up Allison. No one is to disturb me until tomorrow is that understood?’

The pack murmured the agreement and quickly backtracked to the house, Scott and Lydia cooing over a distressed Allison.

Peter stopped and placed a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “Derek, I know you are angry but you need to collect yourself. Just think. Stiles is so scared he has given in to his instincts. When he gets back to normal and finds out that he hurt his darling Allison you know how crushed he will be.”

Derek nodded to show he understood his uncle and watched as his pack disappeared out of sight. He turned his attention back to the log.

“Alright then, don’t want to come out? Fine.” he growled. 

And with that he lifted the log as if it weighed nothing and ripped it apart causing Stiles to tumble to the ground. He grabbed Stiles by the scruff of his neck and lifted him until his feet were dangling in the air. He took a long look at his mate. Peter had been right. Fear had totally taken over the omega. His eyes glowed gold and his fangs were fully extended. He was letting out little whines and whimpers. Derek felt some of his anger ebb away by the noises, but he knew that no matter how upset Stiles was now, he still needed punished.

“Shift completely” Derek growled in Stiles face. “Now!” 

Using his alpha voice immediately brought action. Stiles eyes went back to amber and his fangs retracted. He looked stunned and began to whine again before finally following his alpha’s orders and shifting completely into a wolf. It briefly dawned on Derek that this was the first time that he had seen his mate in wolf form but he didn’t have time to appreciate the sight in front of him. He set Stiles down on the ground long enough to shift into his wolf form before picking up the smaller wolf by the back of his neck and carrying the omega by his teeth.

Derek got the house in record time and saw that one of his betas had left the door open for him. He sprinted up the stairs and into his bedroom. He threw Stiles onto the bed and quickly shifted back into human form glaring at Stiles until he did the same. 

Derek turned around and closed and locked his bedroom door before turning back to his mate who was cowering on the bed.


	11. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so so so sorry about how long it has taken me to update. I have been super busy with school and work and I thought about how long I was taking all the time. I really appreciate the patience you guys have had with me. The semester is now over and I ended up with a 3.7 (4.0 is the highest) so I can't really say that I regret focusing on school. I have also received two separate promotions at work making me an advanced sales representative so as you can see I have actually been busy not just making excuses lol. But now that I have a little time, I will be posting more frequently than I have been. Thanks again for the comments, kudos, and hits. It really means a lot to me that someone besides myself enjoys my writing. I hope that you don't mind that this chapter is a little short, I didn't think that the subject matter needed stretched too much. This next chapter I hope to bring Issac and several other key characters into play so you have that to look forward to.   
> WARNING: there is spanking as punishment in this chapter. There is also mention of omegaspace in this chapter. This is similar to subspace in the way that the omega feels all floaty and unaware.  
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and Happy Holidays to everyone who celebrates some sort of holiday and for those who don't, well have a wonderful week! -Elyssa

Derek looked over at his trembling mate and felt his anger fade away. Stiles was sobbing, shoulders drawn so tight that Derek’s shoulders ached in sympathy. Stiles had his eyes squeezed shut; he refused to look at his alpha. Peter had been correct. Stiles had been so scared that he had been completely taken over by his instincts. Now that he was back in his right mind he looked absolutely devastated. 

“Stiles baby, please look at me.” Derek murmured slowly moving to sit on the bed. “It will be alright.”

Stiles finally glanced up at his mate. He seemed surprised to see Derek so close. 

“Der?” Stiles whimpered.

Derek couldn’t hold back anymore, his little omega’s nickname for him spoken in such a heartbroken voice felt like a punch to the gut. He quickly grabbed Stiles and pulled him onto his lap. He began rubbing his back and letting out little reassuring huffs trying to get his darling mate to calm down.

“It’s all alright baby, shush everything’s alright.” 

Finally Stiles calmed down and slumped in Derek’s hold. He opened his eyes to see his alpha staring down at him.

“You’re going to send me away aren’t you?” Stiles whispered in a defeated tone.

“Oh hell no! Baby you aren’t going anywhere!” Derek exclaimed. “I love you honey. I would never send you away. 

“Am I going to be punished then?” Stiles asked looking a lot calmer now that he knew he wasn’t getting sent away.

“Yes baby.” Derek said softly “However I want you to tell me why you are going to be punished.”

Stiles hunched his shoulders. He was beginning to feel the effects that not being punished for misbehaving brought him. He was getting a bit lightheaded and could feel the guilt flowing through his body in waves. He just wanted his punishment over and done with. 

“I broke the bowls…” Stiles muttered looking down at his hands that he was twirling in Derek’s shirt.

“See, this is why I wanted you to tell me.” Derek said calmly. “You’re wrong baby boy. I’m not punishing you for the bowls, that was an accident and accidents happen, no I’m punishing you for running outside in the dark, hiding, and then attacking Allison. I know that your instincts had a lot to do with your behavior so you are getting off easy this time but I know that right now your hormones are probably going nuts telling you to accept your punishment huh?” 

Stiles could only nod as his body flooded with the need to be punished. He had been so wrong; his fear of punishment had clouded his mind so much that he hadn’t thought about the repercussions of his actions afterwards. He nudged Derek’s hand with his head and whimpered he needed the discipline his alpha was offering. 

Derek smiled down at his mate. He was glad that he had made Stiles say what he thought the reason behind his punishment was. It would have been awful to punish him while he still thought that he was being punished for simply breaking a few bowls. 

“C’mon baby,” Derek murmured as he saw Stiles fall into omega space. 

The instincts had completely flooded his body and he was completely pliant, body slumped over and eyes staring out without truly seeing anything. Derek quickly rearranged Stiles until he was laid out over his lap, face down into the bed’s comforter. He slowly pulled down Stiles’ bottoms until his bare cheeks were exposed. When Stiles was in proper position Derek let his own alpha instincts take over.

Swat after swat was landed on Stiles cheeks. Derek listened as his mate let out a little whine or groan at each hit, slowly but surely coming back to himself as the guilt was slowly released out of his lithe, little body. 

Derek watched as his mate’s cheeks turned red from the smacks he was delivering. He listened carefully to make sure Stiles’ breathing wasn’t constricted. As Stiles became more and more aware he began to cry, large tears pouring down his face as he began to flail his arms and legs to try and avoid the barrage of hits raining down on his ass. 

Finally after what seemed like forever Derek ceased the hits and pulled Stiles upright in his lap; pressing Stiles’ face into his neck to calm him with the reassuring scent of alpha. 

“Thank you Der,” Stiles sniffed “I needed that. Is Allison alright?”

Derek ran a reassuring hand over Stiles’ soft, brown hair. 

“She will be okay; you will just have to apologize to her later hmm?” Derek whispered 

Derek could feel his mate beginning to drift off. He quickly laid them both down and drew the covers over the two of them. He listened to Stiles’ heart beat as it slowed and his breathing evened out. He had had to punish his mate for the first time and there were several things that would need his immediate attention in the morning, but for now, he had his mate in his arms and everyone was safe. And with that he closed his eyes and nuzzled his mate. The problems could wait for now he would sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that it would appropriate to add this to the end here after the chapter has been read. Although this type of thing is fun to read and write about, it is never ok for any sort of "punishment" or violence to be used against your partner without prior consent. Make sure to discuss with your partner any limits and or misgivings you may have about doing ANYTHING. I unfortunately went along with what my first partner wanted without being comfortable with it and now everytime that i think back on it all I can think about was how uneasy I was. I don't wish that for any of you guys and I really hope that you find someone that respects your boundaries whatever they may be. Alright serious time over I just wanted to make sure you guys understood this.


	12. Omega issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Allison make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! so its been a while sorry about that. I have been super busy and that even isn't an excuse anymore because really and truly I lacked motivation. All the credit for this update goes to you guys because honestly all your lovely comments, kudos, and reads really inspired me to get my butt in gear. Now I have another apology to make. I promised in the notes of the previous chapter that Issac would appear and a whole bunch of plot would happen. Well it will... in the next chapter. Explanation time: I promised that I would separate the sex chapters with the rest of the story so those who didn't want to read didn't have to. It wouldn't be right of me to go back on my word so I am trying to stick to that guide line I set for this story. Sorry. Thanks for sticking with me! -Elyssa  
> PLEASE NOTE:  
> There are several sexual pairings in this chapter including-  
> Danny/Lydia/Jackson  
> and an instance where two couples are doing it next to each other  
> Stiles/Derek  
> Allison/Scott  
> Allison/Stiles

Peter huffed in annoyance. He had spent nearly a week in the library and online trying to find a reason for Scott’s eyes turning red as they did. He hadn’t found a single scrap of information that had helped and it was really starting to get to him. Peter set down his book and rubbed his eyes. Scott’s eyes had really caused stress, not just for Peter but the entire pack. 

Since that fateful night the entire pack had been super cautious while around the puppy-eyed beta. They didn’t know how to react and it showed when they went quiet when Scott entered a room. When an argument broke out the second Scott looked like he would join in, the participants would immediately stop and leave the room unsure of upsetting the beta.

Peter stood up and paced around the library. On top of the Scott debacle, Allison and Stiles still had yet to talk to one another. Stiles was constantly on edge wanting to apologize but he seemed to be convinced that Allison hated him. Allison meanwhile thought that Stiles hated her because his instincts had caused him to attack her. Every time she would look at her fellow omega’s face she would burst in tears and would run and nest somewhere in the house. Hours later Scott would finally find her curled up in a closet somewhere fast asleep. Peter was just waiting for the moment that Scott and Derek would come to him and ask his advice on what to do to get the omegas together again. After all, Peter snorted, those two were clueless.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jackson couldn't contain the growl that tore out of his throat. His two mates, his gorgeous, perfect, human mates were making out on the bed in front of him. He felt his cock twitching in his hands as he lay back to enjoy the view in front of him. Danny with his gorgeous muscles and Lydia with her pale, beautiful skin were grinding against one another, moaning obscenities and groans into each other's mouths as they grew closer to their individual releases. 

Jackson began to pump his length faster with one hand and with the other fondled his balls. The beta couldn't help but think how much the three of them need this alone time. Stress had been high around the house lately with Peter not yet finding out why Scott’s eyes went red and Allison and Stiles dancing around each other, not quite sure how to apologize. 

The high-pitched squeak caught Jackson’s attention and he quickly turned his attention back to the scene in front of him. Lydia's legs went taunt, the muscles tight as she opened her mouth, her head thrown back with a silent scream. Her orgasm worked through her body; Danny watching, satisfaction in his gaze as he watched his mate reach completion thanks to his efforts. Lydia’s body began to relax and she opened her eyes to watch Danny sit up and stroke himself faster and faster. Danny looked down into Lydia’s eyes as she earnestly watched her mate with an expression of absolute love. Finally Danny came with a grunt, painting his hand white. 

Jackson jumped up and ran practically jumped on top of his mates, cock bobbing against his abs as he hurried. Danny and Lydia were now lying side by side on their backs looking up at him. They were smiling as Jackson kneeled down. Jackson stroked himself; hand tightening as he imagined his cock was buried in the tight warm heat of either of his mates. 

Lydia would be gasping for him to “go harder, fuck faster, and do it like you mean it!” 

If it were Danny, he would be hearing gasps of “love you, oh god so good” or Jackson’s personal favorite, “Jackson!” 

Jackson came with a drawn out groan as cum shot out of his cock streaming down onto his mates. He breathed heavily as he began running his fingers through his release rubbing it into his mates skins. Danny and Lydia were not especially fond of the practice, but they knew that as the only wolf in their relationship, Jackson was bound to show possessiveness in one way or another. Lydia didn’t like it much at all in fact but it was worth seeing her mate’s glowing blue eyes shining as he marked his mates as his. She figured that if it made him happy, then she could put up with smelling like sex for a little while longer.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Derek climbed the stairs quickly. He needed to speak to his uncle desperately. He couldn’t stand seeing the pack’s two omegas so sad anymore. He had tried nearly everything he could think of and yet the two omegas still skated around each other. He hoped that Peter would have an idea about what to do. 

As he got to the second floor he spotted Scott skulking outside the library. 

“Scott?” 

Scott spun around

“Derek! Hey man what’s up?” Scott asked with a smile.

Derek gazed at his beta. Although Scott was smiling, he eyes looked tired and sad. The alpha could tell that the omegas sadness was affecting him as well. 

“Are you trying to ask Peter for advice about Allison and Stiles too?” Derek asked resting a reassuring hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“Yeah” Scott muttered blushing a bit, “I was trying to figure out what to say”

Derek snorted, typical Scott.

“C’mon then. We will ask together.” Derek laughed as he opened the library door and pulled Scott behind him.

As they walked in, Derek could smell the frustration pouring off his uncle. Peter was pacing the far end of the room muttering to himself.

“Peter.” Derek called

Peter spun around. 

“Derek! Scott! How are you?” he exclaimed with a warm smile.

“We have a problem.” Scott muttered

Peter laughed. “Well hopefully I can help you out.” He said flopping down on the couch. 

Derek and Scott quickly sat down as well.

“The omegas still aren’t talking to each other and are miserable.” Scott blurted

“Yeah I know, I’ve seen how upset they seem lately.” Peter said thoughtfully “Have you tried sex?” 

Derek and Scott glanced at one another before turning back to Peter in confusion.

“What?” Derek asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Honestly” Peter snorted. “You really need to crack open a book nephew…”

Peter whined as Derek let out a growl. He quickly tilted his head in submission to the alpha.

“Fine,” Peter muttered.

“Omegas are extremely physical creatures. There is a reason that when an omega accepts an alpha they are sent immediately into heat. To them, sex is something offered to people they love and trust, especially when it comes down to other omegas. Hell I wouldn’t be surprised if Allison and dear Stiles had sex with one another as a sense of comfort when they were pack with their old pack.” Peter explained “get them to have sex with each other and they will renew their bond.” 

Derek and Scott sat in silence processing this new information. They gave each other a quick glance before jumping up out of their seats and racing towards the door.

“Thanks Peter” they chimed over their shoulders.

Peter chuckled he had a feeling that he knew exactly what his alpha and fellow beta would be doing that afternoon. He sighed, well better get back to it, he thought. He stood up and walked towards the desk cracking his knuckles.

“Let’s figure this out” 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles eyed Allison wearily from across the room. When Derek had carried him to their bedroom he hadn’t expected Scott and Allison to be already there. 

The tension between the two omegas was evident. Derek knew if this was going to work then he was going to have to do something fast. 

“Hey baby” he whispered pulling his mate into his lap. “I’ve been thinking about this all day” Derek leaned forward and whispered directly into Stiles’ ear, “Are you going to be a good boy for me?” 

Derek watched his mate physically melt into a puddle of goo at his words. He felt his eyes flash as the sweet scent of his baby’s slick permeated the room. “Good boy” he growled, and with that he began to divest himself and his mate of their clothes.

Scott made out sweetly with Allison. He could hear her breathing get heavier as he slid a hand up under her shirt and slid it across her soft skin. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed where his alpha was already working a finger into his alpha-mate. He set Allison down and nearly ripped both of their pants off, overwhelmed with the delicious scent of aroused omega. 

Stiles cried out as Derek stroked over that magical spot inside of him. He could hear Allison and Scott panting and groaning nearby. At the back of his mind Stiles wondered why exactly Derek had the other couple there but that thought flew out of his consciousness as Derek sucked a mark right on top of their bonding bite. 

Allison gasped as Scott grabbed her by the hips and manhandled her onto her side. He grabbed her leg and threw it over his own hip, nestling himself against her. She moaned as she felt his erection rub over her entrance. She opened her eyes and yelped, immediately trying to backpedal as she found herself face to face with Stiles. 

Stiles’ eyes widened as he realized how close to Allison he was. They were even propped into the same position! He felt Derek push another finger into his dripping hole at the same time that he saw Scott push a couple of fingers into Allison. 

Allison squirmed as she realized that she was so close to her fellow omega that she could feel Stiles’ breathe on her skin. She looked up at Stiles’ face and whined as she saw his amber eyes staring into hers. 

Stiles couldn’t wait any longer as Derek thrust into him from behind he grasped Allison’s face with his hands and pulled her into a passionate, open mouth kiss. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry.” Stiles gasped into her mouth

Allison just whimpered and kissed back fervently. Scott had entered her and she was nearly overwhelmed with pleasure. It couldn’t get any better than this, she thought, her future mate and her lovely Stiles. She was immediately proven wrong as Stiles eyes lit up with a mischievous sparkle.

Stiles was ecstatic that Allison seemed to have forgiven him. He was overwhelmed with how happy he felt, but as he gazed over at Allison he had an idea.

Stiles reached one hand down between Allison’s legs and with his long fingers began rubbing her clit. Allison shrieked as if burned before she was reduced to high pitched whines and moans.

Allison felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge and she could tell by Scott’s and Derek’s groans they were as well. Stiles didn’t seem to be as close to his release and she couldn’t have that. She quickly reached down and grasped Stiles’ cute little cock. He gasped and she felt his hips thrust forward in her grip. She smirked and lightly ran her fingertip across his slit and began jerking him in time with Derek’s thrusts.

Scott shuddered as he achieved release. He groaned as he felt Allison reach her peak and squeeze around where he was still buried in her. 

Derek groaned pulling out just as his knot was about to form. He wanted no more than to knot his mate but he knew that this moment wasn’t about him, it was about the relationship between Allison and Stiles. 

The alpha watched as Allison’s delicate, little hands pleased his mate and growled as he watched Stiles’ hips gyrate faster and faster and he sought climax.

Derek began stroking himself with one hand, the other going and squeezing his cock imagining himself still buried to the hilt in his mate. He came with a growl, his release shooting onto Stiles’ skin. 

Both Scott and Derek looked up just in time to see Stiles jerk with a whimper, cum covering Allison’s hand.

The two omegas immediately scooted even closer to one another wrapping limbs around until it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. 

Scott snorted with affection at the omegas’ antics. Derek just smiled. The pack was going through a lot right now and he was just so grateful that at least one problem was solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I tried lol


	13. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas are in trouble and the pack is forced to ask for help from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Once again sorry for taking so long. I have been super busy with a new job, school, and medical issues that have been running in my family. I am posting this on April 5th aka Easter aka... my birthday. Yes! it is my birthday and i knew that i needed to post this as celebration! I have gone kinda non canon with how Kate died and everything so it is a bit of a twist. I really appreciate you guys sticking with me thus far. And hope you enjoy the new chapter. Love ya guys and Happy Easter!  
> -Elyssa

Allison and Stiles ran laughing through the woods. They jumped over fallen trees and ducked around foliage damp with the dew that had yet to evaporate. Derek was training the rest of the pack today and this particular exercise had them trying to track down the two omegas. Stiles let out a screech as he tripped and fell into a mud puddle. He looked up to see Allison run over only to take one glance and laugh hysterically. 

“Haha” he muttered “laugh it up Ally” Stiles stood up and frowned down at his muddy form. He took a deep breath and began to laugh. He looked up at Allison and a mischievous smile took over his lips. 

Allison took one look at Stile’s smile and ran away shrieking with laughter. That smile promised nothing but trouble and more than likely she would end up covered with mud as well.

The two omegas ran and ran; Stiles passed Allison up, screeching with laughter. Finally he had to stop and catch his breath. He leant over with his hands on his knees and breathed deeply. He looked up with a smile stretched across his lips, expecting to see Allison run into the clearing.

His smile faded as he realized that the forest was silent around him.

“Ally” he called out, “are you there? Ally?” Terror struck as no one answered.

Suddenly a high pitched scream pierced the air making the hair on the back of Stile’s neck stand up. 

“Ally” he screamed. He stood up and ran in the direction the noise had come from, desperately praying that his fellow omega wasn’t hurt. 

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” An unfamiliar voice snarled.

Stiles gulped and slowly turned to see a man and a woman standing there dressed all in black. The woman had long blonde hair and had a jagged scar running down her cheek while the man has deep set eyes that seemed to stare right into Stiles’ soul.

“I guess today’s my day, three omegas in a couple of hours.” The woman sneered as she and her friend began inching their way closer.

Stiles quickly stepped back and quickly began to scan the area for an escape route. Suddenly a hand reached around his face from behind, wrapping around his mouth cutting off his whines of fear. A bag was placed over Stiles’ head blocking his vision. As his vision turned to black Stiles couldn’t help but think three omegas?

Derek growled as he finally reached the spot the omegas had been. As soon as he had heard Allison’s screams he and the rest of the pack had ran as fast as they possibly could to reach the omegas. It seemed like they were too late, there was no sign of either Stiles or Allison. Derek heard his betas step behind him as he took a deep breath trying to discern the source of the scents permeating the clearing. 

Let’s see, a woman’s perfume and a man no make that two men’s scents as well. And was that, no it couldn’t be, but it was. 

Derek’s eyes flashed red as he figured out what the final scent was… Wolfsbane. 

 

Allison blinked. Bright light shone in her eyes as the bag was removed from her head. She quickly scanned her surroundings. She appeared to be in some sort of… barn, maybe. Yeah, she thought, it must be an old barn. She could see several places where the tile roof had fallen through and could see dark spots on the wood slat walls where water had caused damage. She flinched as she watched the man who had grabbed her walked past her and out the door.

As soon as the man disappeared she looked to her left to see Stiles slumped against the wall next to her. 

“Stiles!” she whispered urgently.

She tried to reach out to him but couldn’t. Puzzled she looked behind her and saw that her hands were tied together.

“Stiles!” she called again. 

“hmmm” Stiles groaned as he opened his eyes. “Wha… Ally?!” Stiles gasped as became more aware. 

The two omegas gazed at each other as their situation became more and more clear. They had been kidnapped and they had no idea where they were, let alone if Derek, Peter and the rest of the pack would be able to find them.

“Oh just bite me” a voice drawled from the doorway. 

Allison and Stiles snapped their heads around to face the voice. The three people who had grabbed them were dragging a boy with them. He was really tall and had blonde, curly hair and he had a smirk stretched across his lips. 

“shut the hell up you little bitch” one of the kidnappers growled, tangling a hand into the boy’s hair and yanking his head back. “If you don’t stop yapping, I’m beat that smile right off your face.”

“pu-lease”, the boy sneered, “do your worst, it’s nothing compared to my old man.”

The three in black tossed him over to where Stiles and Allison were huddled against the wall.

“omega scum” the woman scoffed as she and her companions walked back out the door.

Stiles looked up at the newcomer warily. He could feel Allison huddling behind him, nervous about the newcomer. Finally the boy seemed to register they were there. 

“ Well, well what do we have here? Other omegas?” he muttered. “Would ya look at that. My name’s Isaac, I’d shake your hands but well…” Isaac sneered holding up his bound wrists.

“I’m Stiles and this is Allison.” Stiles said softly. 

He glanced over Isaac’s body. Nothing about this boy said omega. He was tall and rather muscular and well his attitude was certainly unexpected. 

Isaac laughed as he saw Stiles examining him. 

“yeah, don’t look like you two do I?” he chortled.

He spent about a minute laughing before finally getting serious. 

“that’s because I was bitten at such a late age, I’m eighteen. You guys are what sixteen? And let me guess, you were bitten at young ages?”

Stiles nodded. He supposed it made sense. Allison was bitten at such a young age, the omega genes had time to affect her development. He himself had manifested as such at the age of five as well. Not Isaac though, he had enough time to grow normally before the genes kicked in. 

“Yeah, I guess my mom had wolves for ancestors so at five I manifested as an omega much to my parent’s surprise. Allison over here was bitten when she was three. We met when we were both five. We are sixteen now.” Stiles said softly. He quickly glanced over to the barn door.

“Hey do you know why they have us here?” he whispered. 

“They haven’t bragged about it to you guys yet?” Isaac gasped. “That’s shocking! Ever since my dad handed me over they have been bragging about their plans nonstop…”

“Wait!” Stiles interrupted. “Your dad handed you over to them?!”

For the first time since they met Isaac looked uncomfortable. 

“Yeah”, he muttered. “My dad’s a piece of work. Ever since my mom left he beat the shit out of me and my brother. Then after my brother died, well I was the only one around to take his anger out on so when I was attacked by a rouge alpha and turned out to be an omega… well as soon as these hunters came into town he sold me to them for a couple hundred bucks. Just figures, I didn’t even know that he knew about werewolves.”

“I’m so sorry.” Allison whimpered form behind Stiles.

“It is what it is I guess” Isaac sighed. “But anyway, I guess as omegas we smell really good to other wolves I guess so they are going to use us as bait to attract packs.”

“Stiles! Stiles!” Allison gasped. “the pack is coming! They are going to be led straight into a trap!” 

Stiles felt tears slowly trail down his face. His precious Der would be hurt or worse killed just because he was trying to save him.

“You guys actually have a pack?” Isaac asked trying to distract the clearly distraught omegas sitting next to him. “How does that work? I’ve never been in a pack before.”

Allison sniffed. She could tell that Isaac was trying to distract them and it was a really nice gesture.

“Well it just depends…” she began “our first pack was awful, they constantly beat us and used us however they wanted because we are omegas. But our new pack is awesome! Alpha Derek said that we are precious and need to be treated nicely. Right Stiles?”

“uh hmmm.” Stiles murmured as he pulled his wrists around trying to loosen his binds. 

“well.” Isaac said as he closed his eyes. “that sounds nice.” He leant against the wall and appeared to fall asleep. 

 

Chris Argent poured himself another drink. He was sat in his usual place in the living room, his big comfy chair facing the wall where the picture of his dear deceased wife and missing daughter hung.

It had been thirteen years since that damn rouge alpha killed his wife and bit his daughter. Thirteen years since his life started going down the drain. 

That damn alpha, well beta now he supposed. Chris took another long sip of whiskey. 

Damn that Peter Hale.

 

Peter grew progressively nervous as they neared the house. After spending hours trying and failing to track the scents of their missing pack members, they had only one other option, talk to the ex -hunter himself. Christoph Argent.

It was a haze really. All that time after his family was killed. He had gone on a killing spree, killing an alpha in order to take power. He had gone after that blonde she-devil who had seduced his nephew in order to kill his entire family. He had one goal. Argent and his little bitch of a daughter had taken his family from him and so he would take Gerard Argent’s family away from him. When he had first gotten to the Argent dwelling he had ripped out Kate’s throat and slashed open the wife, Victorie, his mind supplied. It was Victorie’s own fault. He recognized the scent from the burning remains of the Hale mansion. This Argent had helped. Once he had come out his blood haze, there were only two Argent’s left. Christoph and a little girl with bright brown eyes. Peter shuddered as he remembered his next actions. He had figured that the greatest revenge of all was to turn the little daughter. This family of hunters who viewed his family as savages, were now going to have to raise one. He remembered leaving the house listening to Chris’s screams. 

When he had woken up next he was in a hospital bed with his nephew watching over him with tears running down his face.

Peter frowned to himself. Biting that little girl had been beyond cruel. He had no idea what ever happened to that girl. Did Chris raise her? Did he kill her? Peter supposed that either one was a possibility. 

As the cars stopped at the Argent residence, everyone sprinted out with Peter slowly following. 

Derek knocked on the door. 

“I’m coming!” a male voice growled from within the house. 

The door slammed open showing Christophe Argent. He had dark circles under his eyes and reeked of alcohol. 

“oh hell no” Chris sputtered as he saw who it was. “How dare you come here, especially when you bring him with you.” He growled pointing to Peter who was skulking at the back of the group.

“If I weren’t retired I would shoot you right now.”

Chris turned around and walked back into the living room. The pack warily followed after to him. The place was… disgusting. A thick layer of dust covered every surface. It appeared that the only clean things were a chair, a portrait, and a half empty bottle of whiskey.

Derek took a deep breath. “We need your help Chris. Your… professional help.”

Chris snorted. “I’m retired didn’t you hear me?”

“We have two pack members who have been kidnapped by hunters.” Peter stated moving closer to the intoxicated man.

Chris advanced toward the beta and shoved a finger into Peter’s chest.

“You have no right! No right to ask me to help you with anything! You killed my wife! Even worse you cost me my daughter!” Chris seemed to collapse in on himself and took a couple steps back. “My beautiful daughter” he muttered.

“What did you do?” Peter demanded. “She was alive when I left. She had turned and was completely fine. What? Did you kill her!?”

Chris seemed to fly off the handle at that. 

“How dare you! Kill my own daughter? Are you mad? Of course I didn’t kill her you son of a bitch!” 

“You turned her into an omega.” Chris whispered. “It’s because of you she was taken from me.” 

The pack stood there, mouths open in shock. Finally Derek gulped and reached a tentative hand out to Chris, gently patting his shoulder.

“What happened Chris? What happened to your daughter?” Derek asked gently.

Chris went and sat back down in his chair and poured himself another glass. He closed his eyes and let the memories wash over him.

It was his princess’s fifth birthday. He leant against the door-jam and watched his daughter play with her new doll. Her friends and party guests had gone home hours ago. These past two years had been hard. He had become a single dad in a matter of minutes. On top of that his daughter had been turned into a creature his father had taught him to hate. As soon as he saw that the bite was turning her and not killing her, Chris knew that he couldn’t possibly hate his little girl though. At that moment he vowed never to hunt again. He would take care of his daughter and that would be the end of it.

“Daddy? Are you alright?” Allison asked sweetly. 

Chris shook himself from his thoughts and joined his baby girl on the floor. 

“Never better sweetheart” he murmured kissing her on the forehead. “why don’t you help Daddy get all your birthday balloons from outside?”

“Ok!” Allison exclaimed. She jumped up and skipped out the back door humming all the way.

Chris stood up and sighed. As much as he hated Peter Hale he had to admit the wolf had given him a reason to spend more time with his daughter. Suddenly he realized something was off. He could no longer hear Allison’s humming.

“Allison?” he called, making his way out into the backyard. “You alright sweetie?”

Chris froze. A werewolf had a hold of his baby girl. He had his large arms wrapped around her, holding her to his chest. He had his head tucked under her chin and was sniffing her throat. 

“Sweetie?” he wolf grinned “how appropriate.”

Chris heard snickers and he realized he was so focused on the wolf holding Allison that he didn’t even notice several other wolves standing in the background.

Allison whimpered and Chris stepped forward only to hear several growls and several sets of flashing red eyes.

“Did you know you have an omega here?” The head alpha asked.

Chris shivered as the alpha’s red eyes faded to a murky gray. 

“You see omegas are pretty rare. Breeders to the alpha. I was here to claim another that had manifested, but I suppose I have enough pack that having two omegas could only be beneficial” He chuckled darkly as the rest of his pack tittered. “Say goodbye to your daughter hunter, because she is my little bitch now.”

With that the pack took off into the forest.

Chris ran after them until he physically collapsed. He cried as he listened to his baby girl crying for him to save her. He wanted to, God he wanted too. But he physically couldn’t.

Chris opened his eyes to see Derek’s pack staring at him with sympathy. 

“I searched and searched for her for years. She will be gone eleven years now in a month.” Chris whispered. “My poor baby.”

“Wait.” Scott spoke up. “Her name is Allison?”

“Yep Allison. I can still picture her adorable dimples.” Chris cried.

“Oh my god!” Peter exclaimed. “Chris I know where your daughter is!”

Chris jumped out of his chair dumping whiskey all over the floor.

“Where Hale? Tell me where?”

Peter took a deep breath. “Your Allison is our Allison. She is one of our missing pack members!”

Peter and Derek quickly grabbed a hold of the ex- hunters arms as Chris’s knees collapsed.

“Then what are we waiting for?” he rasped “Let’s go kill those sons of bitches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot your username but one of you lovely readers asked how old Stiles and Allison were. Now I did mention this above but in my story an omega is considered to be an adult when they have their first heat so both Stiles and Allison are considered to be adults, however for the human side of things I have made them 16 which is the age of consent where I am from. Plus we finally have Isaac and Papa Argent! Yay!!!! Next stop the Sheriff. And yeah Peter is the one who turned Allison which is a shock to both of them. Also many of you have expressed that you don't like needy Isaac, I love needy Isaac but in the story I made him pretty confident to show how "different" he is from other omegas.


	14. uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omegas have been kidnapped and are trying to keep hope and escape. Unfortunately an unexpected occurrence throws a wrench in the plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! No, I am not dead I've just been completely busy. I was promoted at work which causes me to work long days and late nights. School is back in session now but hopefully that means I have more time to type. Thanks for sticking with this story for so long! Enjoy!

Derek roused himself from where he had slumped on a chair. After getting Chris the previous night, the pack had reconvened at the pack house. The pack had been lightly dosing and snuggling trying not to panic too much. Everyone was on edge after a near sleepless night and Derek could tell by the way Scott’s jaw was twitching he was close to snapping. Anytime Chris and Scott met each other’s gaze the tension was terrible. Chris had quickly realized that Allison and Scott were going to be mates and having to work with someone who had “corrupted” his baby girl was feeling the wrath. Derek just hoped that Chris never realized that he had slept with Allison too; he had gotten shot with enough wolfsbane bullets to last a lifetime, he really didn’t want to feel that pain again.

“Well some of my contacts say that a new extremist group has surfaced” Chris stated. 

 

“That’s all the information you could get?!” Scott seethed. “After a full night of making calls that’s all you can come up with?!” 

He ran over and got right in Chris’s face. 

“Allison is in danger and you have nothing!” Scott screamed.

Derek ran over and yanked Scott away.

“Watch it” he growled flashing his eyes at his angry beta. “He is just as invested in this as you”

“Besides, if you would have let me finish…” Chris trailed off.

He walked back up to Scott and shoved a finger against his chest. 

“Besides that is my daughter that is in danger. I don’t care about whatever wolfy claim on her you seem to think you have, she is mine first!”

Scott’s eyes began to bleed red and Derek knew he had to do something and fast. Derek let out a growl so powerful the entire pack immediately bared their necks. Scott was so affected he dropped to the floor.

Chris looked around nervously, he had never seen firsthand the power that an alpha had over his pack. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and sighed.

“Anyway,” he muttered. “This group is known for using omegas as bait for packs. The pack tries to rescue the omega and is slaughtered by the hunters while they are distracted.”

The pack whined. How on earth were they going to rescue their precious omegas?  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles focused on the ties that held him. He could hear the hunters outside talking and laughing. He felt sick to his stomach; he knew if he didn't figure out something fast the entire pack could be in danger. He looked to his left to see Isaac struggling with own bounds. He felt for his fellow omega, he really did. While Allison and he were just as tied up as Isaac, they at least had the hope that their pack would be coming to rescue them. What did Isaac have to hope for? His only family was his father who sold him to these monsters. Even if he did escape where would he go? He felt bad about going on and on about how amazing the Hale pack was earlier. Isaac had tried to hide his feelings behind a cocky attitude but Stiles could see right through all that. Isaac had looked sad, scared, and Stiles could have sworn wistful. He hoped that maybe when he next saw his Der he could be convinced to accept Isaac into the pack, but really Stiles couldn’t guarantee anything. He didn’t want Isaac to be crushed if he got his hopes up for nothing. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Isaac began to sweat. He couldn't get his hands untied and he was beginning to feel weird. His hands were shaking and his stomach was in knots. He was getting what felt like hot flashes but that couldn't be right. What could it possibly be? He had felt fine earlier! It couldn’t be the flu right? He thought that weres couldn’t get sick. Isaac gasped; he couldn't be going into heat could he!? He thought back to all the information that he had researched about werewolves and omegas. As soon as he realized what exactly had bit him he knew he had to find out more in order to survive. For weeks he had camped out in the library reading every book he could get his hands on. One book in particular has been really helpful. It had been a dusty old thing wedged at the very back of the shelf but it had in fact given him the most helpful information.  
"""Omegas are a type of were that experience heat like many of their animal relatives. An omega needs near constant contact to avoid withdrawal*see page 37, subtitle Withdrawal* Once an omega comes into contact with a compatible pack they will begin to experience the sensation of heat. The first heat only occurs when the omega has accepted the alpha of the pack as their own. Symptoms include an increased libido, hot flashes, sweating, cramping, burning sensation, and an overwhelming urge to procreate. After the initial heat the individual will begin regular cycles with a heat once a month until pregnancy occurs.""""  
Isaac felt his eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. Had he accepted Allison and Stiles' alpha as his own? He hadn't even met the guy he had just heard about him! He thought back to when Allison and Stiles had told him all about the pack they had been adopted into and how well they were treated. After living for so long with his father and not having any contact with other wolves he had to admit that he had thought about how nice the Hale pack sounded and had hoped that maybe that if they all survived they would let him stay. He would do anything to achieve the love and safety that his fellow omegas had with their pack. Apparently he had hoped and wished so strongly his sub-conscious had accepted the Hale pack and by extension the alpha.  
Well if that were the case, he really needed to get free. The hunters had gone on and on about how an omega's distressed scent drew in packs, who knows how a pack would react to a distressed omega who was also entering his first heat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles frantically rubbed his wrists against the rough barn wall trying to cut his binds. He could hear both Allison and Isaac doing the same. 

Suddenly, Stiles felt the ties loosen and he was able to pull his wrists free. He gasped and a huge grin spread across his face. 

“Ha take that bitches!” he crowed “We are getting out of here!”

He quickly ran to Allison and untied her, helping her to her feet. 

“Alrighty Isaac, time to go bud” Stiles sang turning to untie the tall omega. 

Stiles gasped. He looked over Isaac’s prone form and sighed,

“Oh honey, look at you”

Isaac’s eyes were completely blown. His body was shaking and Stiles and Allison could smell a delicious scent beginning to permeate the air.

“Shit!” Stiles groaned he’s in heat, we can’t move him like this!

Stiles felt tears leak out of his eyes. Their escape was definitely not going to plan; now they only had one option. They would have to wait for rescue and take care of Isaac in the meantime. Stiles just prayed that the Hale pack was experienced enough that they could take out the hunters without getting killed in the process. 

“Stiles, we need to help him” Allison murmured going to kneel by Isaac’s side. “He’s burning up! He needs release or he might not make it till Derek comes.”

Allison pushed Isaac’s sweaty hair away from his forehead and crooned deep in her throat. Stiles watched Isaac lean into her touch and heard the older omega let out a desperate whine. 

Stiles took one last look at the barn door before hurrying over to his fellow omegas. He sat down and gently began stroking Isaac’s arm. 

“There there, don’t worry Isaac. We’ll take care of you…”


	15. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn with a side of porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... hey there.... I know that it has been a very long time since I updated and well... I really have no excuses. Sorry. I lost my motivation but hearing from you guys really helped me get back to writing. I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me and hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to do better. Sorry again. -Elyssa  
> Pairings: Isaac/Stiles/Allison and Boyd/Erica

Stiles quickly began feeling his forehead. Isaac was burning up. His fever was definitely spiking. He took a deep breath. Isaac smelt like orange blossoms and the scent was growing ever stronger. 

Allison began to strip the omega of his clothes hoping to cool him down. She sighed in envy at the Isaac’s lithe body. He was skinny but she could see his surprising strong looking muscles jumping under the omega’s skin. He looked strong and powerful compared to both her and Stiles’ small frames. She wished she was stronger so that she could get them out of this mess. She shushed Isaac as a long whine escaped. She gently stoked her hands across his chest thumbing his nipples and leaving small kisses down his neck, lathing him in her scent trying to provide comfort.

Isaac groaned as he felt the cool hands of his fellow omegas gently stroking his skin. Their soothing touches were definitely helping but he needed something more. He felt so empty…

Stiles removed Isaac’s pants and boxers and gasped when he saw how big Isaac’s cock was. He glanced down at his own and humphed. He supposed that it was to be expected since Isaac had gotten bitten so far into his teenage years. He quickly leant down and began licking Isaac with tiny little kitten licks to his cock and balls, smiling when he heard Isaac’s appreciative moan. 

Meanwhile Allison had reached around to the tall omega’s entrance and pushed a finger in as she listened to Isaac’s huffs and groans and Stiles’ wet sucking noises. She thrust her finger in and out of his wet heat feeling even more wetness gather and run down and out of his hole dripping onto the hard ground beneath them. She added a couple more fingers scissoring them and Isaac let out a loud keen that echoed off the walls. Her heart began to beat faster and she could feel her flush spread further along her body. She looked over at Stiles and saw that Isaac’s heat was beginning to affect him too. She could see the seat of his jeans begin to moisten as slick dripped out as well as seeing his chest heave as he panted. 

Isaac’s back arched as he found his release, emptying his load down Stiles’ throat. He collapsed boneless into Allison’s arms feeling her heaving breasts against his back. Orgasming had definitely helped the heat but he knew deep down that it would only be a matter of time before it returned. He looked down to see Stiles’ amber eyes looking up at him, a small smile on his flushed face. 

“Don’t worry honey,” Stiles murmured, sitting up and wrapping an arm around both Isaac and Allison. “The pack will be here soon and I’m sure that when my Der realizes that you accepted him that he will be more than happy to accept you too.” 

Allison peeked around Isaac’s shoulder and gave Stiles a small peck before pulling Isaac’s face closer to her own so she could give the omega a big, deep kiss. 

“Stiles is right,” she murmured “the whole pack will love you and the two of us will look out for you forever. You’re our family now.” 

“Family,” Isaac whispered dozily “an actual family.” 

Isaac smiled. Stiles and Allison seemed confident that the Hale pack would take him in and he didn’t think he could be any happier. He just hoped that his new pack would get there soon before his heat brought on his fellow omegas’ leaving them all helpless. 

 

 

 

After it was discovered that Chris was still waiting to hear back from several of his contacts, Derek had told everyone to get some rest. Boyd and Erica had headed straight for their bedroom but found that they were too keyed up to sleep. Erica had immediately attacked him, kissing him with a ferocity that he hadn’t felt in months. It was easy to see that the female beta was trying to use sex to distract herself but Boyd figured that if she wasn’t okay she would make it obvious sooner rather than later. She had torn all of their clothes off and had pushed him back on the bed, immediately straddling his lap. She reached into the drawer of their bedside table to pull out a condom which she wrapped her mate’s cock in with practiced ease.

Boyd hissed as Erica sank down on his half hard cock with no warning. He growled as she whimpered. She was bone dry, not aroused at all. He could feel her struggling to relax her muscles, trying to force herself to take his cock in her tight entrance. 

Boyd wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off of his cock, snuggling her to his chest, where she immediately burst into tears. Boyd felt a puddle form on his bare chest as he attempted to comfort his distraught mate. 

“What if we never find them?!” Erica wailed, “what if they die before we can get to them?! Oh my God, Allison is going to die thinking I hate her!” 

Erica began to cry even harder, a feat Boyd hadn’t thought possible. 

“Shussshhhhh.” He murmured into her ear. “We’ll get ‘em, they aren’t going to die not while there is still life in this pack.” He pulled Erica away from his body, tilting her face up so he could gaze into her beautiful eyes. “I’m sure deep down Allison knows that you don’t hate her, once we find her and Stiles you can explain why you were acting the way you were and everything will be fine; she’ll forgive you, you know she will”

“You promise?” Erica whispered wetly wiping the tears from her face. 

Boyd felt his heart breaking, he had only heard Erica sounding this insecure once before and he knew how serious this was. Her eyes were puffy and her tears had caused her normally flawless eye makeup to run down her face in rivulets. 

“I promise you, as long as I draw breath into my lungs, I will do my best to keep this pack safe. That includes our alpha, all betas, omegas, and especially my beautiful mate. I will do everything I can. As soon as we get our omegas back I think you should talk to Allison babe, explain why you were so mean. I think that would be good for both of you.”

Erica nodded, wiping the last of her tears off her face. 

“You’re right.” She said giving her mate a big smile. “Thanks Babe.” 

Erica stood on shaky legs and headed to their en-suite bathroom. Boyd could hear the water running as she washed her face. He leant back on his elbows and waited for his mate to return to their bedroom. He hoped that now that they had talked they could get back to the sex part, but he would take it all in stride if she just wanted to cuddle now instead. Ten minutes later he gazed at Erica as she exited the bathroom still completely nude and with her face completely clear of makeup. God he loved her like this. Pale, creamy skin all bore to his gaze; he could feel his cock twitch as Erica smirked and slunk over to resituate herself on his lap. She knew exactly how she affected him and the look on her face announced that she relished it. He stroked his hands up and down her back, smirking when she leant further into his arms and let out a purr of satisfaction. 

“One more thing,” Boyd stated in a firm tone, “no one hurts my mate, not even herself. I know you were trying to distance yourself from everything going on, but you can’t sacrifice your wellbeing. You knew you weren’t ready for me, why didn’t you stop?”

Erica blushed. “I didn’t mean too I just wanted a distraction” she whined, “It’s not my fault you’re so big!”

Boyd let a playful growl flipping around so that his mate was lying on her back on the bed. Erica grinned up at him and he could see the love they shared shining in her eyes. He leant over further to kiss her and began to kiss all down her neck. 

“Uh uh sweetheart”, he growled in between kisses. “No one knows better than me how much you love this big dick stretching out your tiny, pink cunt. No complaining about my size since I know better. Just look at you, just thinking about it made you soaked didn’t it babe?” 

Erica moaned at his filthy words and let her head drift to the side leaving more room for her mate to kiss. She smiled as Boyd let out an approving growl at the action. Indeed she was growing wet, her mate’s attention and deep husky voice never failed to arouse her. 

“Please!” she whispered into Boyd’s ear “please, please, please touch me!”

Boyd spread his large hands across her pale skin stroking across her collar bones to her full breasts, taking an extra minute to tweak her peaked nipples that were standing proudly in the cool air. His hands traveled down to her hips and he marveled at how fragile she looked under his large body. His dark hands contrasted so beautifully with her soft, pale skin and he adored it. He reached into the apex of her thighs and rubbed his thumb over her clit smirking when her breath caught. 

“Oh baby, don’t you worry, you know I’ll give ya what you need.”

About a year and a half ago Peter and Derek had jokingly surprised the couple by installing several wall sized mirrors on all the walls surrounding their bed saying that if the rest of the pack had to watch their “disgusting” displays of affection, then the couple would have to see it as well.

Little did the alpha and his first beta know that Boyd was perfectly ok with those mirrors, in fact although Lydia and Erica had redecorated their bedroom several times since then, the mirrors were the only thing that had stayed the same consistently. The reason for that of course Boyd kept to himself, although Erica probably suspected. 

Boyd loved those mirrors, those mirrors were perfect for moments like these where Boyd could watch the reflection of his mate’s perfect little cunt taking his long, dark cock so perfectly. Could see the muscle stretch around his girth and see the glisten of his mate’s arousal soaking into the blond curls surrounding her entrance. The first thrust of his cock that caused her head to be thrown back into the sheets in ecstasy. Oh, he smirked, if only Derek and Peter knew exactly how much their joke had backfired. 

Boyd pulled out and Erica let out a yelp of protest before he flipped her over onto her hands and knees and began his assault on her entrance anew. Loud groans and curses ran rampant and not for the first time Boyd thanked the gods for soundproofed bedrooms. He could feel himself getting closer and closer as his thrusts lost their finesse and became sloppy. Erica muscles contracting around his cock didn’t help matters as her cunt tried to milk him for all he was worth. His thumb relentlessly stroked her clit and she bucked her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. Finally Erica let out a long wail as she came slumping down onto the bed. Boyd nearly lost it at that and quickly increased his speed until he too came gasping her name. 

They both took several minutes to compose themselves, taking deep breaths before they became too sensitize to remain so intimately joined. Boyd pulled out and disposed of the condom, eyes gleaming as he watched Erica sleepily arrange herself under the covers and make grabby hands towards him. 

Boyd heart about burst in the amount of trust and love they had for one another. As he clamored into bed and wrapped his arms securely around the love of his life he smiled thinking of how he was the only one that got to see Erica like this, no makeup, insecure, and so sleepy. He let out a possessive growl and buried his face in her neck as she cuddled even closer and fell fast asleep. 

As Boyd began to drift he thought about how happy he was to have his mate nearby in this time of crisis and felt his heart go out to Scott and Derek whose own mates were missing. He would tear the world apart looking for Erica if it was her missing and his last thought before falling asleep was that in the morning he would happily help his pack mates do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> practice safe sex kids lol  
> And idk Boyd just seems like the type of guy that would never voice it but loves the sight of himself and his lady going at it. It popped into my head and wouldn't leave so now yo guys get to imagine it too.   
> P.S.  
> also just a side note I will talk about why Erica was so mean and the other time Boyd saw her so emotional in a following chapter  
> Thanks guys!


	16. Rescue? or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pack shows up to get their omegas back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. Working two jobs and being a full time student really kicks your butt. Sorry for taking so long with an update. Hope you enjoy! -Elyssa

“Well, I finally heard back from everyone and I have good news and bad news.” Chris announced as he marched into the room. “Which would you like first?”

“The good news.” Derek growled standing up from his chair. 

His mate and Allison had been missing for nearly 48 hours now and the frustration was really beginning to wear on the entire pack. They all had dark circles under their eyes from lack of sleep and he had to send several of the boys out on a run to burn off the nervous energy they had accumulated. 

“Good news is that I narrowed down the search area considerably. We now know that they are in the northwest part of town in one of the abandoned, old farms out there.” Chris said.

“Great! Let’s go!” Scott shouted making his way to the door. “What are we waiting for?”

“Wait!” Derek growled flashing his eyes. “We can’t just run into every abandoned building in town! You’re going to get us and the omegas killed! We need a plan!”

“That’s where my bad news comes into play.” Chris stated nervously stepping between the angry weres. “In order to find this information out and to be able to narrow it down even further I had to bring in outside help.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to get angry,

“What do you mean outside help?” he growled “Who did you involve?!”

Chris took a deep breath and steeled himself for the alpha’s anger.

“The sheriff.” 

 

 

The hunters reentered the barn to see three squirming omegas. One of the men walked over and kicked over the huddled group with a laugh.

“fuckin’ animals. Look at these bitches just dying without their alpha.” He sneered

His fellow hunters laughed and broke out a cooler, taking out drinks to toast the destruction of the Hale pack that was sure to come.

 

Sheriff Stilinski looked familiar in a way that Derek couldn’t place. He was an intimidating figure for sure, well he concluded, intimidating by human standards anyway. 

“Why is he here again?” Scott sulked from the armchair across the room. “He’s an outsider, how is he supposed to help with something so above his pay grade?”

Scott was startled to find a gun pointed straight at his forehead. He hadn’t even seen the Sheriff move. Stilinski smirked at the surprised look on the boy’s face. 

“Don’t test me son. The wolfs bane bullet in my gun would like to say differently about what exactly I can handle.” 

All the wolves tensed as the sheriff’s words registered. Just who was this man?

“Besides,” Stilinski chuckled as he withdrew the gun. “I have a greater threat for you son. I’m sure your mother would love to know how disrespectful you’re being to your new dad.”

Everyone looked around in confusion. New dad?

Scott groaned, “please don’t John. Anything but that!”

“What the hell? Scott who is this guy?” Derek growled confusion coloring his tone. 

“Everyone this is John my new stepdad.” Scott groaned scuffing his foot on the floor. “He just married my mom about six months ago.”

Everyone stared at Scott as he looked bashfully at the floor.

“And you never thought to mention him?” Boyd laughed “What the hell Scottie!?”

“It’s not like it was important.” Scott muttered. “Besides I didn’t know that he knew about the supernatural!”

“I got plenty of knowledge kid,” John grunted holstering his weapon. “Besides do you really think that as a sheriff I wouldn’t figure out something was weird with my new stepson?” “You really aren’t good at keeping things hidden.”

Derek snorted that definitely sounded like Scott; he had to be the worst secret keeper in history.

“My son was taken several years ago by weres.” John continued. “After that my first wife and I researched and read everything about the supernatural we could get our hands on. My wife died still hoping that we could find my son. When Chris told me that you have an omega named Stiles missing I knew it had to be my son. After all, Stiles is a one of a kind name.”

“Now,” John said leaning back against the wall, “I believe that we need to come up with a plan.”

 

“My deputies have been patrolling all over this area and there has been an increase in activity at the old Freemen place over on elm. Apparently a car has been spotted there several times over the last week even though Bob Freemen died ten years ago and the house is condemned.” John called over all the noise. 

The pack had hopped into Scott’s mom’s van to drive to where the omegas were being kept. It was a tight fit and in order to avoid suffocation all the windows were down allowing for the wind and the sounds of the streets to permeate the space. 

“The only building still in some sort of habitable shape is the barn. We will need to set up a diversion at the front and the back near the doors to draw them out. There’s an old root cellar underneath the west wall that we will able to get through and into the main barn. It’s kinda hidden in the shadows so it’s our best bet to get in there without drawing fire.”

“Agreed.” Derek growled. As the pack got closer and closer he was getting more and more anxious. He was glad the sheriff was taking point on this, with his worry for the omegas Derek wasn’t sure just how effective he would have been as a leader.

Finally the van came to a stop at the end of the driveway. The sheriff parked across it so that no cars would be able to escape. Everyone hopped out and stood silently waiting for instructions. 

“Alrighty now. Lydia, Chris, and Danny you stay here in case any get past the rest of us. Boyd, Erica, Scott, Jackson, and I will take the front. We would have noticed if a bunch of newcomers were in town so there should only be a couple of them. Derek and Peter you two will go through that root cellar. You are the most experienced fighters and will be our best bet at infiltrating the barn and succeeding at close combat. Everyone keep your eyes peeled and stay quiet. We have surprise on our side, there is no reason that they would think we know about that cellar they will anticipate a straight forward push to the main doors.”  
John made sure to meet everyone’s eyes as he planned the assault. He wanted to make sure that everyone understood the plan. It seemed as though they not only understood but were anxious to get the show on the road. He allowed himself a quick moment of reflection thanking the god he hadn’t believed in since Claudia died that Stiles had found himself such a wonderful pack. 

“Ok, move out” Derek growled. 

Immediately everyone fell into step gliding through the woods towards the old barn where they began to hear unfamiliar talking and laughing. 

Derek and Peter quickly crept to the side of the barn. Sure enough the root cellar was right there. Peter eased it open and peered around inside. It was empty but they could see light shining through a door at the other end of the room. They quickly climbed in and shut the door behind them, hunkering down waiting until the rest of the pack drew the hunters out.

Scott was the first one to initiate the fight, growling as he ran towards the open doors startling the lounging hunters. Immediately the three stood and ran for their weapons, swearing as they tried to shoot the incoming weres.

Erica jumped on top of the woman knocking the hunter’s shotgun back into the barn. The two females fell to the ground, wrestling around trying to stab each other with knives and claws. The two other hunters were shooting randomly into the group trying and failing to hit anyone as the weres got closer and closer. All the other packs they had slaughtered had taken weeks to find out where their omegas were, not days! The hunters were expecting a lot more time to plan the decimation of the pack and were definitely caught unaware. Their unease and surprise clearly shone as the two males were flattened by Boyd and Scott, thrown to the ground and beaten.

The Sheriff arrested the two. Pulling their unconscious bodies out from underneath the furious weres. 

“Don’t worry boys, I’ll make sure the never see the light of day again.”

Suddenly a sudden scream rang out as the last hunter managed to get Erica with one of her knives. The hunter leapt up and ran back inside the barn slamming the doors behind her.

 

The second they heard the yelling start Derek had thrown the door open and entered the barn, Peter on his heels. He quickly looked around to see that all the hunters were occupied before starting towards the corner where several soft sounds were coming from. What he came across stopped him in his tracks.

There was Stiles… There was Allison… There was… a third omega?!?

“What on Earth?” Peter gasped. Not only were there three omegas the third unidentified one was in heat!

Suddenly the omegas seemed to register that they had an audience and looked up. All three sets of eyes glowing gold as their bodies picked up the scent of pack. 

“Der?” Stiles whispered “you’re here?”

“Of course baby boy” Derek growled pulling his mate into his arms. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Meanwhile Peter pulled Allison into a hug trying to act as though his tears were from the dust not the emotional reunion.

“We are so glad you guys are alright.” Peter sniffled “But who’s this?”

“That’s Isaac!” Stiles cried happily “he was captured by the hunters too and we told him all about the pack and how good you guys are to us and how happy we are and how you would save us and that I’m Derek’s mate and you said that omegas were special and we don’t have to have sex with people if we don’t want to and that our house is so big and that it’s warm and we have our own clothes and Danny teaches us stuff and we’re only punished if we’re bad and we love to take naps on the couch and that Boyd secretly watches us and gives us blankets and that we missed you and that our pack would help him too and that Allison and I are a lot smaller than he is and…” 

“Stiles!” Derek interrupted, laughing “oh it’s so good to have you back safe, I missed your beautiful voice so much.”

“Of course he can come with us.” He whispered burying his nose in Stile’s neck

“Oh good,” Stiles breathed “because he already accepted you as his alpha and he’s in heat!”

Derek’s response was cut off as the last hunter made her way over to the group pulling a hand gun out of a holster at her hip and aiming it directly at Stiles.

“I won’t give up that easy dog.” She spit “step away from those bitches or I will shoot your little mate here.”

Derek quickly set Stiles down trying to ignore Stiles’ whine of fear. 

“What do you want? Let them go they are innocent!” He roared

“None of ya is innocent,” the woman sneered “abominations all of ya, especially these bitches waving their asses in the air trying to get mounted.”

Derek and Peter growled. How dare this bitch say such terrible things about their pack members!

The woman got closer and closer until the barrel of the shotgun was pressed directly against Stiles’ forehead. 

“Now,” the hunter smiled “Alpha, you and your beta are going to do exactly what I tell you and maybe if I feel merciful I’ll let you mount the tall bitch before I kill you. Who knows maybe I’ll film it, post it online so that everyone knows the animals you really are.”

Stiles closed his eyes, tears falling. This was it. She would kill them all. He would never watch Ironman with Scott again, never learn insults in different languages from Peter, and get his nails painted by Lydia an activity he pretended to hate but secretly loved. Jackson would never tease him but then give him a hug when everyone left the room, Boyd would never tuck the blanket back around him and run his fingers through his hair while he napped, Danny would never be able to show him how to hack into the police database even though Danny claimed he didn’t know how, (yeah right, Lydia and Jackson told him otherwise), even Erica couldn’t sneer at him anymore. And Allison wouldn’t get to mate fully to Scott, and oh God Der! Der would never hug him tight again. His life was coming to end just after he finally got the opportunity to start it! It wasn’t fair!

 

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil. Whoops.


	17. or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back, back again. And she's back tell a friend. Hey there, I know right another chapter so quick say what? Thank you for sticking with me! Thank you for reading, commenting, bookmarking, kudosing, etc. I just want you to know I do read every single comment that is posted for my story and just have this to say. Life it is all about waiting. You could be waiting months if not years for the next book, the next movie, an update on your favorite television show, etc. And those people are paid to get moving and create the product. I write for fun not my job. I have book marked stories that haven't been updated in a year but I understand that people have a life. Thank you for those that defended me and are so patient. I honestly had a few moments where i thought about whether or not to continue the story, after all apparently I am being mean to you guys on purpose. I will continue on but as I have stated before my life is constantly on the go, in fact for three of the months you guys were waiting I was in place that didn't have internet. I am doing my best and the whole purpose of reading and writing fanfiction is for fun. Please remember that. Love you guys! -Elyssa

Allison nearly fell backwards with the recoil of the shotgun. That hurt so bad! Everyone else had been so focused on the gun pressed to Stiles’ head they hadn’t even noticed her sneaking over to the entrance of the barn where a shotgun lay on the ground. She had quickly picked it up, aimed, and…  
Bang!!!!

The weres stared in shock as the huntress fell forward nearly landing on top of Stiles who jumped back with a yelp.

“What the… Allison?” Stiles gasped looking at his fellow omega

Peter and Derek spun around to see the girl rubbing her shoulder, tears running down her face. 

“I couldn’t let her hurt you Stiles…” she whimpered “I had to do something. Did I kill her?”

Peter quickly flipped the woman onto her back and felt her neck for a heart beat

“She’s still alive” he growled “should I rectify that?”

“No. Let John have her. He can decide her fate.” Derek growled. As much as he wanted to kill her, he knew that John would probably want to deal with the situation the human way.

Derek stalked over to Stiles and once again wrapped him in his arms and scented him, God he was glad that was over. 

“Let’s get out of here. I’ll drag that bitch out of here. Peter, grab Isaac. We need to get back to the house.”

Peter reached down and gently picked up the delirious omega. The poor boy was shaking and flushed with fever.

“Alpha?” Isaac whimpered looking around trying and failing to figure out his surroundings.

“Shhh…” Peter soothed. “It’s alright, Alpha will help you soon. My name’s Peter and I’m going to take care of you.”

Isaac settled, letting Peter take his weight. This beta would have no reason to lie to him, Alpha would help him soon.

Peter smiled gently down on the omega in his arms. The poor thing seemed to believe him because he was falling asleep. As he followed the others out of the barn, he discreetly leant down to sniff at Isaac’s neck. Peter’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. He smelled so good! And he was so handsome. One thing was for sure, he couldn’t wait to get to know Isaac once he was coherent again.

 

The second that Derek cleared the barn doors with the huntress dragging behind him John hurried over and put cuffs on the woman. He quickly took control, dragging her over to where the other two hunters lay unconscious in a pile. 

The rest of the pack quickly swarmed the omegas giving them hugs and kisses. Allison was surprised that even Erica seemed to have missed them. It was so strange to see the beta actually smiling at anyone besides Boyd, Allison did a quick half turn to make sure the beta wasn’t right behind her. 

Erica’s smile dimmed a little as she realized why Allison was looking around. She knew that as soon as she had a minute she would have to sit down with both Allison and Stiles to explain herself. But now was not the time and Erica stepped back to allow Scott to barrel through to grab Allison. Erica let herself be dragged backwards into her mate’s arms. Yes, the huntress had managed to catch her with the knife but it wasn’t even that deep. The wound had even healed already only leaving a red stain on her tank top. But of course Boyd being the wonderful, protective mate that he was wouldn’t be satisfied until he saw for himself the gash was gone. Just typical. 

Derek quickly thanked John and Chris before ordering everyone back in the car. They needed to get home quickly. Isaac was asleep for the moment but Derek knew that when he woke up he would be in considerable pain. Stiles and Allison said that he had been mostly incoherent for the last hour. It would be cruel to make him wait any longer. 

John and Chris stood off to the side watching the pack clamber pack into the vehicle and take off. It was for the best; John had quickly called it in that he had caught some trespassers on privately owned land who resisted arrest. It would look suspicious if all the other people were there. He wasn’t sure how exactly he was going to explain the kidnapping part yet but he was sure he could figure out something. All he cared about was making sure that these three excuses for human beings never saw the pack again, not for a second. He wanted to see his son too. After so many years he was a bit hesitant. Would Stiles even remember him? Would he want to get to know him? After all he did have his own life now, a pack, hell even a mate!

“I know what you’re thinking.”

John startled at the soft words. He turned to look at Chris whose eyes had yet to leave the spot where Allison had been standing before everyone left. 

“I’m in a similar situation here sheriff. Will Allison remember me; will she want me in her life? Should I even try to introduce myself or should I just let her be? All good questions but you already know all the answers.” Chris stated.

“Oh do I now?” John retorted. He had nearly forgotten that Chris was in such a familiar situation. Allison had been missing too. 

“Yep, you’re a father John. You love your child more than anything in the world. You’ve spent years trying to find him. He’s all you have left of your first wife. You will go to your son and hope he wants you to be his father again and if not you will do whatever it takes to be in his life even if it’s just as a friend.”

Chris sighed as sirens could be heard racing towards the property. He needed to leave, hell he should have left when the pack did.

“I should go before they get here. But remember John, I know what you’re feeling. If you ever want to talk you know where to find me. And just in case Derek forgot to tell you in all the crazy, Sunday dinner at six is a great time to come over to talk. I’ll see you then.” 

John nodded as he watched Chris Argent walk away. Chris was right; he knew what he had to do. Sunday dinner it was then. 

 

Isaac whined as his back hit something soft. A bed? Is that what that was? Where was he? “Alpha?”

“Shhh it’s alright honey.” A soft voice whispered “Alpha is just making sure everyone’s ok. He’ll be here any second and he’ll take care of you.”

“Isaac…” the omega murmured softly

“What was that honey?” the voice asked confused. “What did you say?”

“My name is Isaac not honey. “ Isaac groused sleepily. He was in so much pain everything felt fuzzy. He was desperately trying to get his eyes to focus but was finding it difficult. 

“My mistake Isaac.” The voice came again sounding amused.

Isaac could feel hands gently stroking his body. It felt nice. He just wished he could get his eyes to focus so he could see the man’s face. Suddenly he got it. His eyes focused and the most beautiful set of blue eyes stared down at him, a soft smile on the man’s face. He could hear a door being opened in the background but couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away from the man hovering above him. In this man’s eyes he felt safe, loved, and so warm. 

Peter let his eyes drift to his nephew coming into the room. He felt guilty at the tiny trill of displeasure Isaac let out when he looked away but he knew that he needed to leave. An omega’s heat being taken care of by the alpha for the first time could be a delicate procedure. It was different with Allison and Stiles; they had each other to rely on. This omega didn’t have another omega to steady him; no it would be best for him to leave Derek alone with Isaac. He gave the omega a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up and walking towards the door trying to ignore the whines the omega was projecting. He turned when he got to the door to look one last time at Isaac who was looking straight at him. Derek was off to the side taking things out of his pockets but Isaac didn’t seem to have even registered the alpha was in the room.

“Don’t worry honey. Derek will take good care of you. I’ll be back when you’re feeling better.” And with that Peter walked out of the room and began to shut the door. 

A small voice called out after him… 

“My name isn’t honey!” 

Peter let a small smile grow on his face as he walked downstairs. Maybe Allison wasn’t the omega for him but that tall drink of water upstairs with all that sass just might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> undoubtedly take months my ass. lol


	18. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac finally gets the help he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Here's another chapter for ya! Enjoy! -Elyssa  
> FYI It is a sexy time chapter  
> pairing: Derek/Isaac  
> warning: Isaac gets insecure and nervous but ultimately consents but i'm putting a dubcon warning on this just in case!

Derek looked at the boy lying on his bed. If it weren’t for the sweet scent permeating the air and the flush spreading its way all over his body Derek would have guessed that this boy was at least a beta. For crying out loud the boy was like six foot! The alpha couldn’t help and compare this omega and his own mate. Stiles was nearly a foot shorter and was very slender in a way that even this omega who was clearly malnourished couldn’t compare with. As Derek stepped closer he could see that even this boy’s penis would look huge compared to Stiles. He shook his head, he had never even heard of a bitten were at this age turning into an omega. He knew Allison had been bit, but she had been so young and although he was still unable to get the full story out of Stiles he knew his mate had been young when he realized he was an omega. 

“Alpha” Isaac begged.

Through the haze that had enveloped his vision Isaac could see the alpha standing in front of the bed just staring at him. He was desperate at this point but even so he was beginning to feel self-conscious with the alpha just looking him over. Before the bite he had never been the most popular and had never even had a girlfriend or, he shuddered, a boyfriend. He could just picture his father’s reaction if he knew that this large man was about to take his virginity. He would be disgusted. Isaac had never even entertained the idea that he could be attracted to males knowing the backlash he would have gotten from his father. He sighed and looked nervously at the large man in front of him. The alpha was attractive, there was no denying that, but the other omegas had been so different than himself. Maybe that was the problem? He wasn’t attractive enough for the alpha? Isaac had to admit that it stung a bit.

“Alpha am I, I mean that is, if I’m too ugly you don’t have to…”

Derek cringed. He didn’t realize how long he had been standing there. He quickly moved closer and laid himself over the trembling omega. 

Isaac felt his eyes flicker shut at the warm, comforting weight of his alpha laying on top of him. 

“Hush. I’m sorry Isaac; I was lost in my thoughts. You are very attractive; just different from Stiles and Allison.”

Isaac snorted. “Yeah figures, can’t even be an omega right.”

Derek chuckled at the disgruntled face in front of him. He had to admit the pouty face he was being served with was hilarious. Although Isaac was bigger than the omegas he was used to it didn’t mean that the guy was unattractive. He had beautiful eyes that seemed to be a staple in all the omegas Derek had met. Isaac had pretty plush lips and a nicely defined torso. Definitely different but not bad by any means; the regular adjectives Derek used to describe omegas really didn’t fit with Isaac, adorable, cute, petite, and delicate. Isaac was more like sexy, strong, tall, muscular, and masculine. 

“Don’t worry. I’m well versed in what omegas need by now. I’ll take good care of you. You’re safe here with us.” Derek whispered

“Ok.” Isaac sighed. “Stiles and Allison trust you. That’s good enough for me.”

Derek smiled and began to run his hands up and down the omega’s body. He gently rubbed his thumbs across the boys’ nipples allowing a smirk to cross his features at Isaac’s pleasured gasp. He slowly slid one hand down all the way to Isaac’s cock which he gave a teasing stroke before moving past it.

Isaac’s eyes rolled back in his head. He felt so good! No ones’ hand but his own had ever touched his dick before. But wait where was Derek going? He was reaching behind hid dick towards his…

Derek paused at the insecure whine that Isaac unwittingly let escape. He looked down and the omega’s cheeks were red and the boy was making a point to not meet his eyes. 

“It’s alright, I have you. I just want to make sure your loose enough to take me.” Derek murmured leaving damp kisses down Isaac’s throat as he tried to soothe him. 

“It’s just that no one has ever…” Isaac trailed off blushing.   
“Wait! You’re a virgin!?” Derek quickly stopped his kisses and sat grabbed Isaac’s chin forcing the omega to look at him.

Isaac said nothing and just looked up at the alpha in shame. 

“God that’s hot.” Derek breathed as he threw himself back into kissing the life out of the omega. “No worries I’ll make it good for you.”

With that the alpha brought his hand back to where he had left off. He could feel how swollen Isaac’s hole was and knew the omega was ready. He made quick work of fingering Isaac until the boy was a blubbering mess and then eased his cock into the omega’s warm heat. 

Isaac gasped at how good he felt. His alpha was stretching him so well and he had never felt better. The persistent ache he had been feeling since the heat had started was fading fast. All he could feel now was the delicious pull of Derek’s dick inside him as it dragged just right across… Oh! There! Isaac’s back arched with pleasure as his prostate was stimulated. He could feel that he had shifted and that his claws were scratching across his alpha’s back. Oh! He didn’t even care he felt so good as he came fluid trickling out of his cock onto his stomach. Derek was still moving and Isaac could hear himself gasping out phrases and obscenities like he couldn’t believe. 

“Harder, harder! Fuckin’ don’t stop! Oh god! Move your ass alpha!”

Derek chuckled breathlessly as he continued to thrust. This omega sure was a vocal one! He could feel his knot begin to swell and could hear Isaac’s words get more and more desperate as the omega got closer to cumming again. 

As his knot locked in Derek came, grunting. 

He looked down at the omega and nearly laughed, the poor thing was so worn out he was fast asleep. Derek groaned as he maneuvered them into a more comfortable position to nap. He would rest here with Isaac and when his knot deflated, he would go and check on his mate. It had been such a rough day on everyone and he was ready to get things back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will move the story along a lot further so be prepared!


End file.
